


Право на счастье

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Если в твоих жилах течёт голубая кровь, у тебя нет выбора – собственные желания или благо государства. Вынужденный брак – лишь одна из граней королевской жизни, и с этим остаётся только смириться. Впрочем, бывает, что и такие союзы оказываются вполне счастливыми.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Право на счастье

На берегу пруда в тени дерева сидел подросток лет тринадцати на вид и бросал в воду мелкие камешки. Грело ласковое солнце, слышались трели птиц, витал аромат цветов, но выражение лица парнишки было довольно-таки мрачным: несмотря на юный возраст, он успел познать бремя ответственности, лежавшее на его плечах, а точнее, долга перед государством.

Дело в том, что буквально час назад, когда он приехал сюда, состоялся важный разговор, определивший будущее нашего героя. В этом тихом уголке даже думать не хотелось о подобном, но он был должен, потому что теперь от него зависело, будут ли настолько же мирными другие места родной страны.

– Роланд! – раздался встревоженный женский голос. – Роланд, где ты?

– Я здесь, – откликнулся подросток, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги. Да, он принял ответственность и долг, но это не мешало ему сомневаться и, возможно, даже немного бояться того, что должно было произойти.

– О чём ты думал! – подошедшая старше, но не настолько, чтобы быть матерью, а вот старшей сестрой – вполне. – Хорошо, что твой наряд чёрный, отряхнись, посольство уже почти здесь, мы не можем заставлять их ждать.

– Тебе стоило отправить за мной кого-нибудь другого, Вероника, – Роланд едва заметно поморщился, стараясь скрыть эмоции, ведь он считал, что уже достаточно взрослый для этого.

– Я сама разберусь, Ваше Высочество, – немного издевательски ответила девушка, ловко расправляя шейный платок собеседника и придирчиво осматривая его костюм. – Как ты? То, что ты делаешь для всех нас, очень важно, но ты сам, твоя судьба… – голос Вероники прервался, она с трудом спрятала тревогу в глазах и улыбнулась: сейчас важнее поддержать брата, а не сильнее накрутить. – Я горжусь тобой, Роланд.

– Мы оба знаем, насколько важно это решение, и любой бы был горд оказаться на моём месте, – вскинув подбородок, ответил подросток, не спеша уходить: он еще раз внимательно осмотрел тихий сад, запоминая этот уголок и пение птиц, запоминая мирную тишину, ради которой на многое готов. – Пойдём, мы действительно опаздываем.

Остальная часть имения пограничного барона не так хорошо сохранилась в долгой войне, дом почти уничтожило огнём, а дорогу с огромным трудом удалось привести хоть в относительный порядок. Но главное, что устояло святилище, сегодня только оно волновало собравшихся, а особого уюта от приграничных территорий никто и не ждал.

– Роланд, наконец-то, – сказал высокий статный мужчина, что с несколькими верными рыцарями стоял у ступеней святилища. Сейчас он – легкая мишень, да и боль магической раны не даст ему в случае чего развернуться в полную силу, но иначе никак – стоит только гостям, что черными точками, едва различимыми в пыли, видятся на горизонте, заподозрить подвох, и мирному соглашению конец, а обе страны слишком измотаны этим противостоянием.

– Простите, что заставил ждать, Ваше Величество, – сейчас нет места тому теплу, что обычно дарили друг другу эти двое: протокол хорошо помогает, когда не хватает иных слов.

– Всё в порядке, – рука короля легла на плечо сына, сжалась на миг и опустилась, – осталось немного.

И он прав, потому что быстрые скакуны извечных противников уже ближе, и можно различить королевский стяг, что гордо реет над путниками. Юный Роланд только сильнее расправил плечи, надеясь, что выглядит не смехотворно. Совсем скоро он увидит свою невесту и будущую супругу Джейд – такое странное имя, ему казалось, что оно слишком короткое, но на деле это совершенно неважно. Какой она будет? Красивой? Счастливой? Испуганной? Подросток настолько задумался, что отцу пришлось едва заметно толкнуть его за пару секунд до того, как всадники остановились и спешились. Роланд посмотрел на стоящую рядом со скорее всего няней девочку, вышедшую из подъехавшей кареты, и понял, что она такая крохотная, совсем дитя, и ему жаль, что ей пришлось пережить подобное, а ещё это белокурое создание хотелось защищать, пусть и просто как сестру. Девочка тоже пыталась выглядеть серьёзной, не вертеться, рассматривая незнакомцев и новое место, но блеск глаз выдавал её с головой. Похоже, невеста Роланда воспринимала происходящее скорее как игру, нежели важный для всех них и для неё в первую очередь момент. Что ж, неудивительно, едва ли ей было больше пяти лет – юноша понял, что к своему стыду, не знает, сколько точно наречённой, да и не только это. Если подумать, то всё, что он знал – это лишь имя.

Старшие тем временем обменивались приветствиями и короткими уточнениями мирного договора, гарантом соблюдения которого должен был стать будущий брак. Джейд наконец обратила внимание на жениха и с детской непосредственностью направилась к нему.

– Здравствуйте, – глядя на Роланда снизу вверх, выдала она. – Я принцесса Джейд, а вы?

– Роланд, Ваше Высочество, – юноша понадеялся, что им простят такое пренебрежение этикетом, – должно быть, вам говорили обо мне.

– Да, папа сказал, что вы будете моим мужем, – кивнула девочка. – Вы красивый, я согласна.

Роланд улыбнулся: такая забавная у него невеста, и совершенно не хотелось ей говорить, что её согласия никто не спрашивал, и они оба, по сути, лишь заложники своего положения, а Джейд, видимо, сочтя свой долг принцессы выполненным, сделала книксен и, дождавшись ответного поклона, вернулась к няне.

Тем временем старшее поколение договорилось и всё с той же вежливой отстранённостью решило перейти к следующей части встречи – помолвке. Святилище, хоть и немного обшарпанное снаружи, всё ещё выглядело достаточно величественно и вполне подходило для предстоящей церемонии, к тому же Вероника и её спутницы, сейчас оставшиеся в гостевом домике, что тоже уцелел, успели украсить всё цветами и подготовить алтарь, так что юная невеста улыбалась, радуясь окружению и тому, что ей отведена такая важная роль.

Сама церемония была короткой – всё же это только помолвка: два жреца-представителя королевств, заклинание, и на ладонях будущих супругов появилась золотистая вязь – такой узор не принято прятать, напротив, магической принадлежностью гордились. Но так ли это будет для юной Джейд и её спутника? Жизнь покажет.

Наречённая ещё раз благосклонно улыбнулась Роланду, старшие по-прежнему прохладно распрощались, выразив пожелание будущим супругам увидеться снова через несколько лет, и представители соседнего королевства направились к своим лошадям и карете для принцессы.

– И что теперь, отец? Мы получили возможность жить в мире? – тихо спросил Роланд, когда всадники почти скрылись из виду и пора было оставшимся собираться в путь до своей столицы.

– Ты дал нам шанс, сын, и мы сделаем всё, чтобы не упустить его. Принцесса Джейд очаровательна, не находишь?

– Да, весьма солнечная юная леди, – согласился Роланд.

– Рад, что ты так считаешь, – немного грустно сказал его собеседник, – значит, и у тебя самого есть шанс на счастье.

Мирный договор, гарантом которого и послужила договорённость о браке младших представителей королевских семей, всё-таки заключили, и даже без особых претензий по границам или компенсаций – все устали от выматывающего противостояния, потерь и отражения нападок соседей, под шумок желавших что-нибудь оттяпать.

Время шло, люди с надеждой смотрели в будущее. Все и забыли о тех, чья жизнь сильнее всего изменилась в тот день, да и они сами продолжали жить дальше, но каждый раз, увидев узор на ладони, вспоминали о существовании второй половинки.

Письмо прилетело спустя полгода после восемнадцатого дня рождения Роланда: его невеста – раньше он не видел её почерка, но отчего-то был уверен, что писала именно она – сообщала о том, что хотела бы видеть наречённого на весеннем балу. К её вежливому письму прилагалось и официальное приглашение, от которого отказаться было непросто, да и не нужно, ведь Роланду было интересно, какой выросла Джейд, была ли она настолько же солнечной или изменилась так стремительно, как меняются дети в её возрасте. К тому же наречённой не так давно исполнилось десять, а значит, с ней вполне можно поговорить о чём-нибудь серьёзном, пусть и в рамках протокола, оценить то, как она сейчас относится к своему статусу и к будущей роли, и легко скрыть, как изменилось его отношение за эти годы: взросление и связанные с ним открытия тяжело дались Роланду, но к восемнадцати он смог несколько смириться со своим положением.

Отбросив размышления, парень отдал приказ собираться в дорогу, решив не брать с собой огромный кортеж, лишь нескольких воинов, которые одновременно были и его наставниками, и человека, умеющего прекрасно выуживать информацию из окружающих, или проще – шпиона, который также был его нынешним любовником. Вот как раз с ним стоило бы поговорить еще до отъезда, поэтому принц после недолгого раздумья направился на его поиски.

В общем-то, предположение было верным, Тревор нашёлся в одном из кабинетов, но тут же отвлёкся от своего занятия, увидев гостя. Роланд считал этого мужчину самым удачным своим решением на данный момент: да, любовник был старше, и весьма прилично, но при этом прекрасно понимал принца, его мотивы и решения.

Вот и сейчас он серьёзно посмотрел на Роланда, понимая, что тот пришёл по делу.

– Слушаю тебя, – они давно отошли от условностей в общении.

– Ты же знаешь, что я помолвлен, – парень не стал тянуть с объяснением цели визита. Собеседник кивнул. – Меня приглашают на весенний бал, который даёт семья невесты, и я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

– Хочешь знать больше о невесте, – понимающе кивнул Тревор: он занимал достаточно высокое положение при дворе по праву рождения, чтобы сопровождать Роланда не просто в поездке, но и у соседей. – Хорошо, я поеду с тобой и сделаю всё необходимое.

Принц благодарно улыбнулся, уточнил, когда именно они выдвигаются, и ушёл – Тревору ещё нужно было закончить свои дела и собраться, обсудить детали и просто поговорить можно будет и по пути.

Утро следующего дня застало Роланда и его спутников уже в дороге: им предстояло почти неделю провести в сёдлах, и лишь три дня из этого срока они будут на родной земле. Да, война закончилась пять лет назад, но отношения между странами все ещё были достаточно прохладными, а значит, стоило оставаться настороже, принц даже мимолётно пожалел о том, что не взял с собой больше воинов. Хотя, с другой стороны, крупный отряд привлёк бы больше внимания, к тому же, насколько было известно, на дорогах соседнего королевства почти не было лихих людей. Да и цель поездки не предполагает возможных проблем, официальная бумага с приглашением на бал послужит пропуском и гарантом неприкосновенности на любом постоялом дворе.

Спустя означенный срок отряд въехал в столицу. Видимо, за их перемещениями следили, потому что у ворот гостей встретили и со всеми почестями проводили во дворец. Роланд, как и его сопровождающие, раньше здесь не был и теперь искренне восхищался архитектурой и утопающими в зелени улицами: тут не было упорядоченности, как в родном городе, но от этого место становилось только красивее. Хотя особо рассмотреть подробности им не дали: сопровождающий, многословно извиняясь, попросил поторопиться, ведь Роланда ждали на королевском обеде. Принц переглянулся со своими спутниками, Тревор едва заметно кивнул, понимая, что не стоит терять даром время, и Роланда проводили в отведённые ему покои – привести себя в порядок с дороги и переодеться, заверив, что о его спутниках тоже достойно позаботятся. Младший принц привык сам разбираться со всем необходимым, поэтому отправил присланного слугу прочь: не хотелось находиться под надзором, пусть и замаскированным под заботу о госте.

К приходу всё того же сопровождающего он уже привёл себя в порядок и облачился в один из парадных костюмов, соответствующий его рангу. Шагая по коридорам дворца, Роланд понял, что волнуется и при этом предвкушает грядущий обед, пусть и нормально поговорить с Джейд сейчас у него едва ли получится.

Обеденный зал оказался не очень большим, видимо, Его Величество не желал лишний раз пускать пыль в глаза, да и на трапезе присутствовали лишь члены королевской семьи – Роланд с некоторым изумлением узнал, что у его наречённой есть два брата и сестра, все прилично старше. Сама Джейд, сидя через два места от него, весь обед не поднимала глаз от тарелки и молчала. Такие перемены неприятно удивили парня: конечно, он не ожидал той же детской непосредственности, но и молчания – тоже. Обсудив с монархом свой приезд и заверив в по-прежнему добрых намерениях отца, Роланд постарался как можно лучше разглядеть Джейд, не переходя, впрочем, границ, чтобы не вызвать недовольства своим интересом. За прошедшие годы его невеста прилично вытянулась, но лицо ещё не утратило детскую мягкость, а локоны – медового оттенка. И вообще, девочка обещала вырасти настоящей красавицей, Роланд даже пожалел, что не сможет сделать её по-настоящему счастливой, ведь девушки его совсем не привлекали. Впрочем, до заключения брака ещё как минимум восемь лет, а значит, он успеет настроиться.

Обед подошёл к концу, принцу напомнили, что бал состоится завтра днём, и отпустили с миром. В покоях его уже ждал Тревор, вольготно развалившись на одном из диванов в гостиной, он явно был доволен собой, а значит, стоило ждать новостей.

– Ты слишком смурной для того, кто встретился с наречённой, – с улыбкой сказал мужчина, садясь, – так и хочется затащить тебя в постель, чтобы изгнать дурные мысли. Не дёргайся, я поставил щит, так что этот разговор не услышат лишние уши.

– Надеюсь на это, – Роланд опустился рядом с ним и откинулся на спинку дивана, – не хотелось бы портить отношения с будущей роднёй. А смурной я потому, что не ожидал, что меня будут настолько явно игнорировать.

– Игнорировать тебя – преступление, но твоя невеста стала весьма замкнутой, насколько я смог узнать, так что не стоит расстраиваться.

– Почему же? – с искренним интересом посмотрел на него принц.

– Давняя история. Его Величество женат вторым браком, обратил же внимание, что разница в возрасте между его детьми приличная? У Джейд был единоутробный брат на три года старше, но дело в том, что вскоре после вашей помолвки произошёл какой-то несчастный случай, и он погиб – светлые лекари не успели помочь, а тёмную магию король, мягко говоря, не жалует. Девочка была очень к нему привязана и поэтому весьма тяжело переживала эту трагедию, несколько лет вела полностью затворническую жизнь, и этот бал – первый её выход в свет, – поделился информацией Тревор. – Так что неудивительно, что принцесса Джейд настороженно относится к новым людям в своём окружении.

– Жаль её, потерять брата и друга в таком возрасте очень тяжело, – с искренним сочувствием сказал Роланд. – Да и помолвка со мной, понимание того, что она покинет родной дом, тоже должна давить на принцессу, – парень подумал о том, что неплохо было бы постараться завоевать доверие Джейд, может, оказать ей поддержку. Да, он скоро уедет, но они могли бы хоть иногда обмениваться вестниками. – Что ещё ты узнал?

– Принцесса усердно учится, причём не только женским премудростям, любит точные науки, очень много читает и практически не общается с другими детьми, предпочитая тишину библиотеки или сада. Скромная, тихая, упорная в достижении целей – мнение всех, с кем я успел побеседовать, – Тревор внимательно посмотрел на Роланда и добавил: – Я думаю, ты сможешь договориться с ней о тонкостях вашего брака и после женитьбы вести прежний образ жизни.

– Я знаю, что самые лучшие союзы строятся именно на договоренности, но пока это кажется мне предательством, – Роланд закрыл глаза, на миг скрываясь за веками от остального мира, давая себе полностью осознать слова любовника и понимая, насколько тот прав, потому что иначе не выйдет, ему придётся многое обсудить с Джейд, когда придёт время. – Спасибо за этот совет и то, что дал его именно сейчас.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – хмыкнул тот, снова укладываясь и смотря на лепнину на потолке. – Сколько мы здесь пробудем? Бал вроде завтра.

– Да, завтра, о чём мне любезно напомнили, – подтвердил Роланд, с улыбкой глядя на расслабленного собеседника, раздумывая о том, не устроиться ли рядом с ним. – Сразу уехать не выйдет, к тому же я хочу попробовать поговорить с Джейд и на балу и, возможно, на следующий день в библиотеке, раз она так любит там находиться.

– Попробуешь наладить контакт? Разумно, – Тревор потянул принца за руку, роняя на себя, и хитро улыбнулся: – Помочь тебе отвлечься?

– Рад, что ты одобряешь, – хмыкнул Роланд, устраиваясь удобнее, так, чтобы прижиматься плотнее и легче было целовать улыбающегося Тревора, – и мне определённо нужно отвлечься.

Они провалялись так около часа, неспешно целуясь и разговаривая о чём-то малозначительном. Нет, Тревор намекнул на что-то большее, чем просто лежание в обнимку, но принц отрицательно покачал головой: не здесь. Любовник не стал настаивать, решив наверстать всё по возвращении домой, в очередной раз заставив Роланда порадоваться своему выбору.

Королевский ужин был столь же тягостным, что и обед, принц с удовольствием бы разделил эту трапезу с Тревором в своих покоях, но не мог позволить себе хоть чем-то обидеть короля: их мир был ещё слишком хрупок, и многое зависело от его действий. Единственное, что радовало Роланда – на ужин также пригласили посла его родной страны, который был одним из дальних его родственников, и именно за разговором с ним и удалось пережить эту трапезу.

Ночь прошла тихо, и Роланд, с утра побеседовавший с наставниками и Тревором, был полностью готов к балу и общению с Его Величеством и принцессой Джейд. Заботливый провожатый, имя которого принц, к своему стыду, не запомнил, пришёл незадолго до начала и всю дорогу опять разливался соловьём, рассказывая, какое это важное событие и как всё рады такому замечательному гостю, как Его Высочество.

Уже в зале провожатый куда-то испарился, зато среди гостей мелькнул Тревор, разговаривающий с послом – этим двоим было что обсудить, ведь оба специализировались на добыче информации, пусть и разными путями. Роланд огляделся в надежде увидеть принцессу, но среди стаек девушек в ярких платьях её не было. Впрочем, долго в неведении он не остался: распорядитель объявил о появлении Их Величеств и собственно виновницы торжества – Её Высочества принцессы Джейд. Девочка в строгом, но весьма идущем ей платье шла с высоко поднятой головой, со спокойным выражением лица, но без традиционной вежливой улыбки, присущей венценосным особам, и это в очередной раз огорчило Роланда: ему хотелось вновь увидеть, как она улыбается. Звучали речи и приветствия, а принц не отводил взгляда от наречённой, которая словно бы тяготилась вниманием окружающих.

Вот зазвучала музыка, и Роланд решился: пройдя сквозь пёструю толпу, он остановился перед невестой, которая казалась такой юной среди гостей – она могла бы быть его младшей сестрой, и совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Джейд проходила через этот бал и все печали, случившиеся в её жизни после первой встречи, в одиночку.

– Леди позволит пригласить её на танец? – с улыбкой спросил Роланд.

– Принц Роланд, – тихо отозвалась Джейд, подняв взгляд. – Да, конечно, – и подала руку. Пальцы чуть подрагивали.

– Вы волнуетесь? – стараясь говорить как можно мягче, спросил парень.

Наречённая настороженно на него посмотрела, но всё же ответила:

– Я впервые среди такого количества людей, Ваше Высочество, мне не очень приятно подобное внимание.

– Уверен, они видят то же, что и я – прекрасную юную леди, вам не о чем волноваться, – он как мог бережно сжал ладонь невесты, пытаясь выказать поддержку, и осторожно потянул её к танцующим. – К тому же я счастлив буду встать между вами и остальными.

– Нет, они видят гарант мира в нашем государстве, – не по возрасту серьёзно ответила Джейд. – Если бы не помолвка, меня бы здесь не было. Простите, Ваше Высочество, я не должна так говорить, – тут же спохватилась она, снова опустив взгляд, но тем не менее продолжая безукоризненно выполнять танцевальные па.

– Отчего же, – невесело улыбнулся Роланд, – мне вы можете сказать, ведь это наше общее бремя. Хотя мне искренне жаль, что вам приходится через это проходить.

– Я привыкла, – девочка бледно улыбнулась. – Спасибо вам за поддержку, Ваше Высочество.

– Я всегда готов вас поддержать, – заверил её Роланд, снова думая, что был бы счастлив иметь такую сестру, всё равно иначе он никогда не сможет к ней относиться – видимо, судьба решила быть жестокой с ними, будто недостаточно было такой ранней помолвки, – и выслушать.

Джейд кивнула и снова сосредоточилась на правильности выполнения сложного танца, к концу которого лёгкая дрожь тонких пальцев в руке принца уже не ощущалась. Роланд порадовался про себя: может, у него и выйдет сделать этот бал менее тяжёлым для принцессы.

Музыка сменилась, но у парня не было больше желания танцевать, да и Джейд явно не любила подобное времяпровождение, так что Роланд взял на себя смелость отвести её чуть в сторону, туда, где из открытых окон в зал проникала свежесть дня.

– Вы не против моей компании? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Нет, Ваше Высочество, – девочка с явным удовольствием вдохнула аромат цветов из сада внизу. – Только, боюсь, вам будет со мной скучно.

– Отчего же? Вы приятная собеседница, к тому же я приехал сюда ради вас и не могу упустить возможность узнать вас хоть немного лучше.

Джейд недоверчиво на него посмотрела.

– Вы это поняли по тому десятку фраз, что я сказала со времени нашего знакомства?

– Иногда хватает и одной, – улыбнулся Роланд.

– Ваше Высочество, а чем вы увлекаетесь? – после недолгого молчания поинтересовалась Джейд. – Я, например, люблю читать.

Роланд не любил проводить время за книгами, читал лишь то, на чём настаивали учителя и отец, поэтому он не спешил заверить собеседницу, что разделяет её интерес, к чему лгать в таких мелочах?

– На данный момент почти все мои увлечения связаны с тем, чтобы стать достойным представителем своей семьи, – обтекаемо ответил Роланд, – но, пожалуй, среди них можно выделить заклинания, связанные с кузнечным делом. Это не совсем моя стезя, но мне действительно нравится видеть, как оживает сталь, если добавить в неё немного магии. Какие книги вас особенно увлекают? Возможно, я мог бы прислать что-то из нашей домашней библиотеки.

Джейд немного сникла, но прежде чем принц успел спросить, что вызвало такую реакцию, ответила:

– Я читаю всё. Книги вполне могут заменить живого собеседника и дать ответы на многие вопросы. А увлекают… Пожалуй, история – государства и магии.

– Простите меня за прямоту, но неужели нет людей, с которыми вы могли бы поговорить? Даже здесь, в этом зале, хватает ваших ровесниц, и никто из них не может развеять ваше одиночество?

– Мне с ними неинтересно, – девочка пожала плечами. – Платья, рукоделие, мальчики – вот и всё, о чём они могут говорить.

Роланд с трудом сдержал смех: Джейд так забавно поморщилась, а ещё её рассуждения казались слишком разумными для её возраста, но что поделаешь, ей пришлось повзрослеть раньше остальных.

– Я буду счастлив, если вы сочтёте достойным собеседником меня, пусть в ближайшее время хотя бы в письмах. Не стоит отгораживаться от мира, пусть иногда он и кажется враждебным.

– Я попробую, – на этот раз улыбка была гораздо искреннее. – Спасибо вам, Ваше Высочество. Мне пора, – девочка посмотрела куда-то за спину собеседника, – наставница бдит.

– Жаль, что вы уже уходите, – честно признался Роланд и, учтиво поцеловав руку невесте, пообещал: – Я пришлю вам что-нибудь интересное по тем темам, что вы назвали.

– Я буду ждать, – кивнула Джейд и, ещё раз поблагодарив, направилась к строго смотревшей в их сторону даме – видимо, той самой наставнице.

Роланд подумал, что и ему теперь незачем здесь находиться, но и уйти раньше короля он не мог, оставалось выжидать и стараться не зевать от монотонности действа вокруг.

– Скучаете, Ваше Высочество? – Тревор подошёл незаметно, или принц слишком погрузился в свои мысли?

– Хочу скорее уйти отсюда, – признался Роланд, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, – нужно многое обдумать. А ты? Наговорился с послом?

– Договорились пообщаться завтра с утра до нашего отъезда, – Тревор с искренним интересом оглядел зал. – Весьма продуктивная поездка.

– Да, можно сказать и так, – принц попытался найти среди людей знакомую фигурку, но не преуспел в этом.

Они ещё немного поговорили, обсудив бал, сравнивая его с подобными на родине, и, дождавшись того момента, как Его Величество с женой покинут зал, тоже ушли. Тревор явно хотел остаться у Роланда – поделиться новостями или как-то иначе провести время, но принц попросил оставить его одного: хотелось подумать и решить, как вести себя дальше. Любовник одарил его каким-то странным взглядом, но промолчал и распрощался, а принц закрыл дверь в свои покои и опустился на тот самый диван, где они лежали вчера.

Весь оставшийся день Роланд провел в размышлениях о будущем, лишь к вечеру, когда слуги принесли ужин – к счастью, сегодня не было необходимости идти в общий зал, – отправил их прочь и послал вестника Тревору: теперь он был готов к его компании. Тот не заставил себя ждать, прекрасно понимая, что принц жаждет поделиться соображениями и немного сбросить напряжение этого дня.

– Присоединишься ко мне за ужином? – с улыбкой спросил Роланд, когда Тревор вошёл в комнату. – Одному как-то тоскливо.

– Конечно, – усмехнулся мужчина, – и развлеку застольной беседой. О, королевских особ традиционно балуют, не то что простых членов посольства… – он оглядел накрытый стол и уселся на свободное место.

– Можно подумать, что вас кормят, как солдат в казармах, – хмыкнул Роланд. – Итак, застольная беседа. Ты узнал ещё что-то интересное?

– О твоей невесте – нет, девочка абсолютно не публична. Но есть один настораживающий факт: король этой страны несколько лет назад начал какие-то странные шевеления – приглашает в столицу всех известных магов, даже тёмных, которых очень не любит, на пару дней. Зачем – никто не знает, всё под клятву о неразглашении. Возможно, если бы мы были здесь подольше, я бы узнал ещё что-нибудь, но увы, – Тревор развёл руками.

– Это может быть опасно для нас? – Роланд встревожился: игры с магией никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим. – Что говорит по этому поводу посол?

– Послу дали магическую клятву, что угрозы нашему государству эти приготовления не несут, – покачал головой Тревор. – Ещё он сказал, что отправил эту информацию твоему отцу, но я об этом не в курсе.

– Что ж, раз отец знает… – Роланд немного успокоился. – Да и посол опытен в делах клятв. И всё же я волнуюсь о Джейд, нет ничего хорошего в том, что она остаётся рядом с чем-то, требующим внимания такого количества магов.

– Чего это тебя так озаботила твоя наречённая? – внимательно посмотрел на него собеседник. – Всё-таки решил стать примерным мужем?

– Тревор? – удивлённо выдал Роланд: ему вдруг показалось, что любовник ревнует. – О чём ты? Она – одинокий ребенок, у которого нет друзей, и от этого она живёт в мире книг, и это в десять лет! И я волнуюсь о ней, хочу помочь, поддержать, хотя бы потому, что понимаю, как это – жить с тем, что твоя судьба предрешена. У меня хотя бы любящая семья, а у неё нет и этого.

– Как знаешь, – не стал спорить Тревор, – я не умею общаться с детьми, так что ничего посоветовать не смогу.

– Зато ты умеешь говорить со взрослыми, и это более полезный навык, – Роланд улыбнулся, всё ещё чувствуя, что с собеседником что-то не так. – Спасибо тебе за помощь.

– Конечно.

Разговор перетёк на какие-то отвлечённые темы, но прежней лёгкости в общении уже не было, хотя и натянутости – тоже. Кажется, Тревор сделал выводы о том, какое место будет занимать в жизни Роланда невеста, а после и жена, и они были не теми, что он ожидал. Впрочем, до этого брака ещё восемь лет, многое может измениться.

На ночь Тревор не остался, даже предлагать не стал, только поцеловал принца перед уходом, а на следующий день после завтрака и достаточно холодного прощания с королевской четой отряд покинул столицу. Единственное, о чём жалел Роланд, так это о том, что не удалось ещё немного пообщаться с Джейд, но парень пообещал себе написать невесте, как только доберётся до дома.

Опять дорога, постоялые дворы и ночёвки в лесу, разговоры с наставниками и Тревором и мысли о наречённой – как она там, одна в компании книг и учителей? Даже странно, что он настолько привязался к Джейд лишь за одну короткую встречу… Наверное, её не проснувшаяся магия подходила его собственной, но едва ли это возможно: принцесса белокура и светла, он же, в противовес, выглядит как истинный темный маг. Может, поверье о том, что родственная магия способствует лучшему пониманию друг друга – всего лишь утешение для тех, кто не смог найти общий язык? Жизнь покажет, что правда, а что – лишь вымысел или красивая сказка.

Вернувшись домой и рассказав отцу о поездке, Роланд сел за первое письмо. После их было ещё много – обо всём на свете: принц старался оставаться для Джейд человеком без проблем, он писал только о хорошем, даже когда после тренировки болело всё тело и хотелось малодушно завыть, даже после того, как на магическом поединке его буквально размазал по земле старший брат, и после размолвки с Тревором, из-за которой трудно было хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться, он всегда старался находить для невесты интересные истории и слова поддержки, чтобы облегчить её беды.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Джейд не исполнилось тринадцать, и она не напомнила, что ей уже не пять и не десять, и не нужно беречь её, лучше правдиво рассказывать о происходящем в жизни жениха. Роланд как раз восстанавливался после удара зачарованным кинжалом – не всем был по душе мир, и горячие головы иногда пытались добраться до принца, последний преуспел больше остальных. Роланд впервые был резок с той, кого считал другом, впервые написал, какими бывают его дни на самом деле, и почти сразу после отправки письма пожалел об этом.

Ответа не было долго, принц успел извести себя угрызениями совести, что этим посланием оттолкнул невесту, и пытался придумать, как вернуть в их общение прежний доброжелательный тон. Наконец прилетел знакомый вестник, и парень тут же, отложив все дела, вскрыл конверт. Листов на этот раз было больше обычного, Джейд писала, что не обижается на жениха, рада, что он наконец-то считает её достаточно взрослой для того, чтобы говорить правду, сожалела, что ничем не может помочь, и впервые искренне пожаловалась на однообразие её дней, на то, что не может заниматься тем, чем действительно хочется, несмотря на то, что наставница входит в её положение и помогает по мере сил. Роланд оценил этот шаг и попытку стать более откровенными друг с другом, но не мог написать о том, что его на самом деле волновало: отец опасался еще одного покушения, а сам парень всё больше увязал в отношениях с Тревором, которые уже не были настолько идеальными, но и отказываться от них Роланд не спешил. И всё же тон писем изменился.

Ещё через год пришло очередное приглашение – на этот раз принца желали видеть на дне рождения Джейд, и отчего-то ему казалось, что эта скорая встреча заставляла невесту нервничать. Возможно, у наречённой проснулась магия, и она не знает, как теперь будет проходить их взаимодействие при личном общении? А может, дело просто в том, что девочка стала девушкой, а значит, прекрасно понимает, что ждёт её через четыре года, когда будет заключён их брак. Роланду не хотелось, чтобы всё то, чего они достигли за время их общения, кануло в Лету из-за сомнений и нервов, так что он пообещал себе сделать всё возможное, чтобы успокоить Джейд при личной встрече, до которой оставалось совсем немного.

Состав делегации был тем же, что и четыре года назад – сам принц, его наставники и Тревор в качестве в некотором роде дипломата. Роланд по-прежнему не собирался контактировать с ним больше положенного по статусу на чужой земле, но и оставлять любовника тоже не хотел – тот мог чем-то помочь или просто отвлечь беседой не по протоколу. Хотя, кажется, Тревора поездка не радовала, хотя в последнее время любое упоминание Джейд заставляло его недовольно морщиться, к чему Роланд уже начинал привыкать и игнорировать такую реакцию.

Дорога от прошлого раза тоже мало чем отличалась, даже сопровождающий, и тот был уже знаком, и опять его имя сразу же выветрилось у Роланда из головы. Покои тоже были теми же самыми, и принца также пригласили на обед с королевской семьёй. Единственное отличие – Джейд в этот раз искренне улыбнулась жениху и явно смутилась своей реакции. Роланд же с некоторым интересом смотрел на наречённую, подмечая, насколько сильно она вытянулась – девушка уже должна доставать ему до плеча, а он сам был довольно высоким, – и как чертами лица и фигурой Джейд всё больше напоминала мать – формы не слишком женственны, но достаточно изящны. А ещё принц жалел, что их не посадили рядом – можно было хотя бы завести разговор, а так он вынужден был слушать рассуждение о погоде в исполнении одного из старших братьев Джейд.

Но всё когда-нибудь кончается, закончился и этот довольно тягостный обед. Роланд успел поймать ещё один взгляд наречённой и светлую улыбку, адресованную ему, и Джейд ушла.

Позже в своей комнате принц ждал Тревора и новостей, но прежде чем тот пришёл, Роланд получил вестника с короткой запиской: Джейд предлагала встретиться в одной из беседок в парке. Из писем парень знал, что девушка любит проводить там время, да и дорогу найти тоже был в состоянии, так что, отправив ответ, поспешил на встречу.

Наречённая уже ждала в назначенном месте, а неподалёку под деревом с каким-то шитьём сидела знакомая Роланду наставница. Джейд читала, но, услышав шорох камушков на дорожке, подняла голову и улыбнулась при виде идущего парня.

– Чем вы увлечены сегодня? – улыбнувшись в ответ и указав на книгу, спросил Роланд и устроился на скамье напротив невесты: не хотелось, чтобы её провожатая нервничала, да и допускать досужих сплетен – тоже.

– Жизнеописание одного мага, много сделавшего для нашего государства, – Джейд закрыла книгу и повернула её, чтобы собеседник мог увидеть название. – А как ваши изыскания, Ваше Высочество? В прошлый раз вы писали, что занялись полноценным развитием вашего дара.

– Достаточно неплохо, по словам моих учителей, – Роланд оглянулся на по-прежнему занятую своим рукоделием женщину и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить стоявшие по всему саду сигнальные чары, призвал свою силу. Миг – и шар непроглядного мрака на его ладони превратился в изящную, собранную из черных бисерин закладку для книги. – Возьмите, принцесса, – протянул созданное собеседнице Роланд, – пока это просто безделица, но когда вы почувствуете свою силу, вполне сможет помочь концентрироваться, а то и послужить вместилищем для бытовых заклинаний.

– Спасибо… – практически прошептала Джейд, забирая полоску бусин. – Вы не представляете, насколько ценен для меня это подарок.

– Что-то случилось с момента вашего последнего письма до того, как вы прислали приглашение? – решился спросить Роланд. – Вы же знаете, что мне можно рассказать.

– Нет-нет, всё в порядке, – покачала головой его собеседница, – это просто возраст, перестройка организма и осознание себя в этом мире, – Джейд не поднимала глаз, поглаживая закладку кончиками пальцев. – Простите, я опять совсем расклеилась.

– Вам не за что извиняться, – покачал головой Роланд. – Надеюсь, у вас есть кто-то, кто может дать совет или просто поддержать лучше, чем это смогу я. Всё же мне трудно давать советы леди, – парень постарался смягчить свои слова улыбкой: тема была достаточно щекотливой, но он ценил откровенность и доверие Джейд и действительно хотел помочь.

– Да, мне помогает наставница, но в остальном я по-прежнему одинока, так что действовать иногда приходится методом проб и ошибок, – Джейд наконец улыбнулась и, аккуратно сложив закладку, спрятала её в незаметный карман платья. – Ваше Высочество, вы снова уедете сразу после праздника?

– Мне жаль, но это так, вы же понимаете, что мое присутствие в столице вызывает у многих дурные воспоминания и мысли. Но я могу попробовать задержаться хотя бы на пару дней, если вы этого хотите.

– Не стоит заставлять отца нервничать ещё больше, – вздохнула Джейд, – он не любит тёмных магов. Мне достаточно ваших писем, Ваше Высочество, спасибо вам за то, что вы делаете для меня.

– Мне приятно общаться с вами, да и знать о вашей жизни больше тоже важно, всё же нас ждёт общее будущее, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы подошли к нему друзьями или хотя бы теми, кто может понять друг друга. Надеюсь, вы считаете так же.

Джейд опять поникла, явно раздумывая, что на это ответить, но их уединение нарушила наставница принцессы:

– Ваше Высочество, вам пора.

– Да, мадам. Благодарю за приятную беседу, принц Роланд, – Джейд сделала реверанс и, прихватив книгу, вышла из беседки.

– Ваше Высочество, – окликнул её Роланд и, догнав, тихо, так, чтобы не слышала наставница, спросил: – Я расстроил вас своими словами?

– Нет, Ваше Высочество, дело не в этом. Я хотела бы быть вашим другом, но, боюсь, это невозможно. Простите, – и Джейд немного ускорила шаг.

А Роланд остался на месте, пытаясь понять, где же он ошибся, что сделал не так, чтобы получить такой ответ. Был ли он обижен? Возможно, и так, потому что он сам слишком ценил свою юную невесту. Наконец, горько усмехнувшись, он направился обратно к себе, надеясь, что там удастся отвлечься.

В покоях обнаружился немного мрачный Тревор.

– Ну как, пообщались? – поднял бровь мужчина, когда Роланд вошёл и закрыл дверь.

– Пообщались, – в тон ему ответил Роланд и со вздохом уточнил: – С тобой-то что не так? Плохие новости?

– Да нет, у меня всё по-старому. Что-то ты опять не в духе, неужели принцесса Джейд вживую не настолько очаровательна, как в письмах?

– Очаровательна, юна и растеряна, – Роланд устроился рядом с любовником, – но, видимо, я где-то ошибся… Не будем об этом, хорошо? Что ты узнал?

– Всё-таки ты к ней слишком привязался, – несколько неодобрительно заметил Тревор, но, заметив предупреждающий взгляд, перевёл тему: – В столицу по-прежнему приезжают маги, принцесса Джейд всё так же предпочитает общество книг своим сверстницам, на праздниках отбывает лишь необходимое время и уходит. Да, и ещё, на балах, несмотря на вашу помолвку, около неё крутится один юнец, каждый раз приглашая на танец, принцесса соглашается, но в остальном его игнорирует.

– Неудивительно, что за ней кто-то ухаживает. Спасибо за новости, – спокойно ответил Роланд, раздумывая над тем, не могли ли слова Джейд быть вызваны влюблённостью? Тогда они становились понятны: пожалуй, она должна сейчас ненавидеть навязанного жениха, а он ещё напомнил о свадьбе. Хотя её реакция на подарок, пусть и незначительный, совершенно сбила парня с толку. Пожалуй, стоит попробовать ещё раз поговорить с наречённой и прояснить ситуацию: расстраивать Джейд Роланд по-прежнему не хотел. Что ж, завтра их ждёт бал и празднование дня рождения принцессы, как минимум один танец у них будет, а за это время можно и побеседовать.

Тревор ещё немного поговорил об обстановке во дворце – ничего экстраординарного, по крайней мере, пока – и ушёл: вскоре Роланда должны были пригласить на ужин. Представив это тягостное действо, принц только тяжело вздохнул и начал собираться.

Ожидания оправдались, трапеза тянулась бесконечно. Происходящее немного скрасила едва заметная улыбка Джейд, замеченная Роландом, когда они рассаживались: значит, принцесса не держит на него зла, а дневной разговор имеет какое-то мирное объяснение, осталось выяснить, какое именно.

С такими мыслями Роланд дождался окончания этого дня, с ними же он и проснулся.

На этот раз зал был другим – гораздо больше, количество гостей ему соответствовало. Роланд неспешно прохаживался, кивая немногочисленным знакомым и ожидая, пока появится принцесса Джейд – он, будучи её официальным женихом, сейчас вполне мог побыть рядом гораздо дольше, чем один обязательный танец и пару минут для светского разговора, и с нетерпением ждал этого момента. Но вот и торжественное объявление, а значит, уже скоро.

Джейд появилась под руку с отцом: привычное уже строгое закрытое платье, собранные в простую, но красивую причёску волосы, никаких украшений, кроме неизменных серёг, спокойная вежливая улыбка. Она не кажется счастливой именинницей, но при этом многие взгляды направлены на неё, и в некоторых из них легко можно увидеть восхищение. Роланд мысленно вздохнул: его наречённая не любит публичности, а тут столько внимания…

Дождавшись окончания поздравительной речи Его Величества, парень решительно направился к невесте. Музыка ещё не звучала, но едва ли кто-то посмеет осудить его за поспешность.

– Важный день, – с улыбкой сказал Роланд, подходя. – Позволите поздравить вас, Ваше Высочество?

– Принц Роланд, – улыбка по-прежнему безлико-вежливая, но по глазам было видно, что Джейд рада снова его видеть. – Благодарю, для меня честь приветствовать вас на этом празднике.

– А для меня честь быть здесь, – ответил парень, не зная, как перейти к тому, что его действительно волнует: не хотелось испортить и без того не безоблачное настроение невесты. – Вам принесли мой подарок?

– Все подарки проверяются придворными магами, я увижу их завтра утром, – ответила Джейд, после благосклонного кивка отца отошедшая вместе с Роландом немного в сторону. – Вы преподнесли что-то совершенно особенное?

– Не такое уж и особенное, – честно признался Роланд, – вы же знаете, что подарки – это тоже часть этикета, но я хотел бы, чтобы вы приняли от меня ещё кое-что, – принц протянул собеседнице небольшую коробочку, что ждала своего времени в одном из карманов официального одеяния. – Это кольцо принадлежит роду моей матери, и теперь оно по праву ваше. По-хорошему стоило бы отдать его при помолвке, но вы сами знаете, какие тогда были обстоятельства.

Джейд пару секунд молчала, смотря на футляр, а потом вздохнула – как показалось Роланду, горестно – и протянула руку.

– Спасибо, Ваше Высочество, это очень ценный подарок, хотя я его не совсем заслуживаю: подобные вещи дарят возлюбленным, а не тем, с кем связали обстоятельства.

– Даже связанные обстоятельствами могут быть счастливы рядом, – возразил Роланд, осторожно перехватывая её ладонь, – иногда даже больше тех, кто любит, – кольцо уже покинуло свой бархатный плен и легко скользнуло на палец, меняя размер под новую владелицу – простой ободок, усыпанный чёрными алмазами и сапфирами, но он казался очень подходящим к строгому стилю принцессы.

– Ваша матушка тоже обладала магией? – Джейд не спешила отнимать руку, глядя на украшение.

– Да, как и почти все в моем роду.

Пальцы принцессы всё же неохотно выскользнули из тёплой ладони, и Джейд наконец подняла взгляд.

– Спасибо ещё раз, Ваше Высочество.

– Благодарности излишни, я только надеюсь, что этот подарок смог хоть немного улучшить ваше настроение: меня встревожило то, как закончился наш вчерашний разговор.

Джейд явственно вздрогнула.

– Я вас обидела, – это не было вопросом. – Простите, Ваше Высочество, с моей стороны было бестактно так выразить своё отношение к сложившейся ситуации. Я очень ценю ваше хорошее ко мне отношение, но, боюсь, вы можете разочароваться во мне как в спутнице жизни. К сожалению, изменить это я не в состоянии.

– Подобные опасения посещают не только вас, – Роланд не смог скрыть горечи в голосе. – Вот и музыка. Пойдёмте, сегодня ваш день, стоит развеяться.

– Да, конечно, – без особой радости отозвалась Джейд.

Роланд старался не отходить далеко от наречённой, приглашая на все обязательные танцы – судя по облегчённой улыбке Джейд, отказывавшей всем остальным подходящим к ней кавалерам в промежутках, её это вполне устраивало. Ещё они честно пытались говорить о чем-то неважном, но в разговорах отчего-то то и дело проскальзывала горечь.

Наконец официальная часть закончилась, Его Величество произнёс ещё одну речь в честь дочери и дал отмашку гостям и придворным просто отдыхать. Роланд, понимая, что Джейд находиться здесь по-прежнему в тягость, поймал её взгляд и подошёл попрощаться.

– Я был рад увидеть вас снова, Ваше Высочество, – тепло сказал он, глядя в глаза невесте, – и поговорить вот так, лицом к лицу, а не с помощью строк писем.

– Я тоже… Но не думаю, что отец снова позволит этому случиться, так что, скорее всего, вы сможете приехать лишь на церемонию бракосочетания, – во взгляде напротив была явственная грусть и что-то ещё, принц не сумел понять, что именно. – Я буду ждать ваших посланий, Ваше Высочество.

– Как и я – ваших, – улыбнулся Роланд и, поцеловав руку невесте, проследил, как она уходит из зала в сопровождении неизменной наставницы.

Ему тоже больше нечего было здесь делать, так что принц, выразив благодарность королю за приглашение и восхитившись организацией праздника, также направился к себе.

Роланду снова пришлось покинуть невесту и её родной город, зная, что, вернувшись сюда в следующий раз, он сможет увезти Джейд прочь, и едва ли она сможет быть счастлива в его доме.

И вновь полетели вестники с письмами. Роланд не старался приукрасить свои будни, понимая, что Джейд его не осудит, а поддержит и позволит взглянуть на проблему под другим углом. Наречённая взрослела и явно демонстрировала цепкий ум – Тревор говорил, что принцесса в числе прочего любит точные науки, а значит, умеет мыслить логично, теперь Роланд хорошо это понимал. Ещё Джейд писала о том, что тоже занимается с наставником, помогающим овладеть магией, задавала какие-то общие вопросы на эту тему, применительные как к светлой, так и к тёмной стороне дара, но Роланд все не решался спросить, каким был её талант.

Жизнь шла своим чередом, Вероника уже готовила свадебный наряд для брата и сожалела, что торжество будет проходить не в его родном городе. А ещё чем ближе была свадьба, тем тяжелее становились отношения с Тревором: тот словно бы задался целью выводить Роланда из себя в каждую их встречу, но и прекратить эту связь никто из них отчего-то не спешил. К счастью, был тот, кто видел и понимал больше.

– Ты звал, отец? – Роланд немного нервничал: его редко вот так вызывали в кабинет монарха, обычно разговор проходил в неформальной обстановке.

– Я отправил Тревора в долгосрочное посольство за море, – не поднимая глаз от бумаг, сказал король.

– Но зачем? – Роланд был удивлён, да и расставание с любовником, которого он пусть и не любил, но был к нему привязан, было неприятным.

– Вы слишком далеко зашли, слухи о ваших отношениях ходят не только по нашему дворцу. Достаточно. До твоей свадьбы осталось несколько месяцев, мы не можем позволить себе, чтобы всё рухнуло в последний момент. Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело, – мужчина всё же поднял взгляд и устало посмотрел на сына, – и сожалею, что тебе придётся пожертвовать многим ради нашего народа, но такова цена, которую платят рождённые с королевской кровью в жилах. После свадьбы ты волен будешь сам принимать решения, я знаю, что ты достаточно трепетно относишься к принцессе Джейд, и поэтому будешь поступать разумно и осторожно, но до той поры за тебя решать буду я.

– Я понял, отец, – Роланд умел держать лицо, не показывая своего истинного отношения к происходящему. – Спасибо, – и, дождавшись разрешения, вышел из кабинета.

Странно, но сейчас он испытывал облегчение: пусть в первый момент решение отца и задело, теперь оно казалось полностью оправданным. Тревор давно перестал быть настолько необходимым, как в первые годы их связи, принц научился разбираться в хитросплетениях дворцовой жизни и несколько тяготился попытками любовника навязать какие-то свои мысли как единственно правильные, да и в постели всё было уже не так здорово. К тому же его отношение к Джейд было не самым радужным, а огорчать наречённую, которой и так будет несладко, принц по-прежнему не хотел. Так что, ещё раз мысленно поблагодарив отца, Роланд полностью погрузился в подготовку к свадьбе, а также небольшого дома в отдалении от столицы, где собирался жить первое время, чтобы дать Джейд освоиться и привыкнуть к новому положению.

Оставшиеся месяцы пролетели быстро. Уведомление о дате проведения бракосочетания пришло не от принцессы, а от её отца, сама наречённая на последнее письмо Роланда не ответила, чем немного встревожила, так что в чужую столицу он спешил гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, да и отряд на этот раз был более многочисленным: Роланд не хотел, чтобы Джейд пострадала из-за чьей-то отчаянной попытки в последний момент разрушить мир между королевствами.

На этот раз его встречали иначе – более официально и пышно, даже простой люд вышел посмотреть на того, кто вскоре станет супругом их младшей принцессы, и это внимание нервировало Роланда, как и покои – более просторные, чем прежде, словно намекающие, что следующую ночь ему уже придётся проводить не в одиночестве. Роланд даже пожалел, что отказался от сопровождения Вероники: сейчас сестра очень помогла бы настроиться, а заодно – вспомнить каждую мелочь ритуала, чтобы он ничего не испортил. Впрочем, его не зря натаскивали лучшие учителя, да и маги этого королевства должны хорошо знать своё дело, так что оплошать ему точно не дадут. И всё же принц долго не мог уснуть после ужина, ради которого, к счастью, не пришлось покидать комнату, слишком много было мыслей и тревог.

Утро наступило неоправданно рано – Роланду показалось, что он только закрыл глаза, как раздался негромкий стук в дверь: принесли завтрак. К счастью, никто больше не нарушал его одиночество, и к назначенному часу принц выглядел спокойным, собранным и готовым выполнить свой долг до конца.

Сегодня его провожатым был не один из знати, а старший брат Джейд, наследный принц – такая честь, но она отчего-то казалась издёвкой. Им нечего было обсуждать, так что весь путь до дворцового святилища мужчины проделали в тишине, лишь у алтаря, оставляя Роланда в одиночестве, его спутник едва слышно пожелал удачи. Парень не очень понял, к чему это относится, но не стал заострять внимание, ведь к алтарю уже подошли два жреца – представители обоих королевств, как когда-то давно, при помолвке. Ещё меньше чем через минуту раздались негромкие шаги: его наречённая, которую вёл отец.

Джейд была прекрасна. Довольно высокая для девушки, всего на полголовы ниже самого Роланда, точёные черты лица, струящееся платье, скрадывающее по-прежнему несколько угловатую фигуру, сложная причёска и почему-то очень бледное лицо и остановившийся взгляд. Она, должно быть, была так напугана сейчас, если бы им дали хоть немного времени вчера, принц успел бы успокоить невесту, а теперь оставалось только смотреть на неё и хотя бы взглядом дать понять, что все будет хорошо, они справятся.

Вот Джейд остановилась напротив, но даже не посмотрела в лицо жениху, и это ещё сильнее расстроило Роланда, но прежде чем он успел придумать хоть что-то, хоть как-то привлечь внимание невесты, жрецы начали обряд – немногим длиннее того, что был во время помолвки, их ни о чём не спрашивали, просто творили магию. Роланд ещё успел удивиться тому, что жрецы не назвали их имён, лишь вновь «младшие дети своих семей», прежде чем его попросили взять невесту за руки. Ладони Джейд были холодны и безвольны, словно она попала под чары подчинения, но это невозможно, проводимый ритуал требует добровольности и полного осознания происходящего. Принц сжал тонкие пальцы, стараясь хоть так высказать свою поддержку, и с некоторым облечением ощутил лёгкое пожатие в ответ.

Магия окутала их, закружилась потоками и пропала с последними словами жрецов, достраивая рисунки, что появились во время помолвки, заключая полноценный союз. Дальше шли весьма формальные поздравления, во время которых Роланд, сам того не осознавая, стоял на полшага впереди супруги, словно собирался закрыть её от остальных, и продолжал держать Джейд за руку, всё так же ощущая прохладу и едва заметную дрожь.

Официальная часть закончилась, и их пригласили во дворец для празднования заключённого брака и окончательного мира между соседними государствами. Роланд с удовольствием увёл бы супругу прочь, хотя бы в ту же беседку в саду, где они когда-то разговаривали, но не мог нарушить протокол. Лишь по пути в зал тихо спросил, пользуясь тем, что провожатые ушли чуть вперёд:

– Как вы, принцесса?

– Всё в порядке, – ровно ответила Джейд, – вам не стоит беспокоиться. Я справлюсь.

– Я уверен, что справитесь, – улыбнулся Роланд, – но если что-то понадобится, помните: я рядом и всегда готов помочь.

– Мне уже никто не поможет, – грустно улыбнулась новобрачная, – но благодарю за понимание.

– Джейд, не нужно так, жизнь не закончилась сегодня, это просто очередной её этап.

Принцесса промолчала, к тому же они уже дошли до нужного зала, блиставшего украшениями на стенах и придворных дамах, слышалась музыка и голоса гостей, витали ароматы цветов и духов. Герольд прокричал их имена, привлекая внимание всей этой разношёрстной толпы, каждый из которой, видимо, задался целью поздравить их, так что вскоре Роланд уже чувствовал, что вежливая улыбка застыла на лице, а ответные благодарности звучат совершенно автоматически. Лишь только во время танцев их оставляли в покое, так что сегодня они провели в кругу гораздо больше времени, чем прежде. Джейд по-прежнему была бледна, но, по крайней мере, без того пугавшего Роланда застывшего взгляда, на поздравления отвечала прохладно-вежливо и почему-то старалась быть как можно дальше от родных.

К счастью, этот праздник не мог длиться вечно, официальный обед совместили с торжеством, а за тихим ужином в комнате можно было многое обсудить. Услужливый провожатый довёл их до покоев, где уже был накрыт стол, проинформировал, что все подарки, как обычно, будут принесены завтра с утра, и отбыл, пожелав приятного вечера.

– Ну, вот и всё, больше нет того внимания, которое вы так не любите, – Роланд налил принцессе немного вина, надеясь, что это поможет ей успокоиться, – мы весьма достойно пережили этот день. Вы, верно, голодны? С чего предпочтёте начать? – он указал на стол, предлагая выбрать блюдо.

– Да, весьма достойно… – вздохнула Джейд. – Благодарю, Ваше Высочество, я почти всегда ужинаю в одиночестве, поэтому не привыкла, что за мной ухаживают.

– Теперь нам обоим придётся вырабатывать новые привычки. Так что вы предпочитаете?

– Позвольте, я всё же сама, хотя бы сегодня, – подтверждая свои слова, Джейд отдала должное прекрасно приготовленному ужину, практически не прикасаясь к бокалу с вином.

Роланд мысленно напомнил себе, что должен быть терпеливым, а спорить с супругой, тем более в таких мелочах, вообще глупость, к тому же за соблюдением этикета, когда они наедине, нет необходимости следить так строго. Хотя все эти мысли не мешали парню запоминать, что именно выбирала Джейд: это знание могло пригодиться на каком-нибудь официальном мероприятии. А ещё Роланд обратил внимание на подаренное им кольцо на пальце девушки: оно имело одну особенность – алмазы меняли цвет в зависимости от направленности магии носителя. Джейд по-прежнему была светловолосой, но камни оставались чёрными – странное несоответствие, позже, когда напряжение немного спадёт, можно будет выяснить, с чем это связано. Могло быть и так, что магическая вещь не принимала новую хозяйку до свадьбы, прежде подобное случалось. Но брак уже заключён, хоть и не подтверждён, может, дело в этом? Роланд усилием воли отложил эти мысли на потом и сосредоточился на происходящем, на натянутом молчании их первого совместного ужина: ему не хотелось бы, чтобы подобное стало нормой, поэтому парень припомнил последнее отправленное письмо, на которое наречённая не ответила, и попытался завести беседу, задав незначительный вопрос. Джейд отмалчиваться не стала, в свою очередь что-то уточнив, и застольная беседа, пусть и не совсем гладкая, немного разрядила обстановку.

Ужин закончился, но Роланд не спешил вставать, понимая, что спокойный разговор позволил супруге немного расслабиться.

– Принцесса, я знаю, что вы не любите публичности, поэтому взял на себя смелость приказать подготовить небольшой домик недалеко от границы нашего государства, там тихо и вполне можно пожить какое-то время, пока вы освоитесь и привыкнете к изменениям в вашей жизни, – решил сразу прояснить этот вопрос Роланд.

Джейд внимательно на него посмотрела и кивнула:

– Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, я рада, что вы понимаете, что для меня всё происходящее довольно тяжело.

– Я и в будущем собираюсь делать всё для того, чтобы понять вас.

– Мы вернулись к разговору четырёхлетней давности, – грустно улыбнулась Джейд. – Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что существуют обстоятельства, от нас не зависящие? Из меня выйдет не очень хорошая супруга.

– Да, кажется, вы говорили об этом те же четыре года назад. Мы не будем торопиться, не будем принимать поспешных решений, и тогда всё получится. Вы сами хотите этого?

– Чего именно?

– Чтобы из вынужденного брака получилось хорошее партнерство.

– Очень хочу, но не верю, что это возможно, даже если приложу к этому все усилия. К тому же я не смогу подарить вам наследника, – Джейд не отводила взгляда, говоря ровным тоном, следя за реакцией на свои слова.

Роланда несколько выбила из колеи её прямота, хотя прежде супруга не раз демонстрировала такую черту. Парень не думал о детях, слишком занятый тем, что придётся говорить о своих собственных демонах, а теперь… Что ж, от них никто не ждёт продолжения двух родов. Да, для королевств их ребёнок был бы хорошим символом, но как бы это было для него? Роланд вспомнил свое прошлое и то, через что пришлось пройти Джейд, взрослея, и ответил:

– Это странно звучит, но я даже рад. Постойте, только не обижайтесь, позвольте мне объяснить, – поспешно добавил парень, понимая, что его слова могли быть восприняты несколько неверно, – я всего лишь не желаю своему ребёнку судьбы символа, нашей с вами судьбы, не нужно, пусть это закончится на нас.

Джейд после этих слов негромко рассмеялась:

– Вы не представляете, Ваше Высочество, какой камень сняли с моей души, пусть это и не единственное препятствие к возможному пониманию. Впрочем, вы всё узнаете самое большее через неделю, позвольте пока сделать вид, что всё идёт так, как нужно.

– Я всё ещё не тороплю, – улыбнулся Роланд, радуясь тому, что его слова были поняты верно. – Вот только… Мы могли бы отступить от этикета хотя бы в общении наедине? Так будет проще нам обоим, не нужно придумывать вычурные обращения, достаточно будет имени.

– С радостью, – облегчённо улыбнулась Джейд. – Итак, Роланд, можно ли узнать поподробнее о том месте, куда мы завтра отправимся?

– Конечно, – с готовностью откликнулся принц, – но если я расскажу, то ты будешь знать, чего ожидать, и не сможешь по-настоящему влюбиться в этот вид. Впрочем, если ты предпочтешь удивлению знание, я расскажу.

– Сложный выбор, но я всё же хотела бы знать, к чему готовиться.

– Тогда, возможно, мне стоит проговорить весь путь? Каждую остановку?

– Нет, зачем? Вполне достаточно того места, где нам предстоит жить.

– Этот дом был подарком моей старшей сестры Вероники, возможно, ты помнишь её, – предположил Роланд и тут же поправился, вспомнив: – Хотя нет, её не было тогда в святилище, она только готовила всё для помолвки. Я много говорил с ней о выборе места, где тебе было бы удобно, рассказал о том, что ты не любишь внимание, но ценишь сады и природу, и она нашла то, что восхитило даже меня. Старый дом, окружённый фруктовыми садами, он в трёх днях пути от границы, но достаточно близко к нашей столице, чтобы быть безопасным местом.

– Сад, старый дом, – повторила Джейд, прикрыв глаза. – Да, это должно быть прекрасное место…

– А ещё там спокойно и есть источник магии, рядом с которым можно отдохнуть и привести мысли в порядок. Твоя причёска, – Роланд заметил, что девушка морщится, словно у нее начинает болеть голова, – она мешает? Вероника показала мне интересное заклинание, которое поможет распутать волосы, показать тебе его? Или я могу сам.

– Да, пожалуйста, но лучше не магией, – вздохнула Джейд. – Где-то здесь основные заколки, я сама не достану, – она указала на нужное место.

– Я попробую. А что не так с магией? – уточнил Роланд, поднимаясь и подойдя к Джейд, и остановился у неё за спиной. – Мне казалось, ты делаешь успехи.

Нужные заколки нашлись, но выпутать их из оказавшимися достаточно жёсткими на ощупь волос удалось далеко как не с первого раза.

– С магией всё так, просто на меня действуют не все заклинания, а те, которые действуют, иногда приводят к странным результатам, – отозвалась Джейд, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. – Так что приходится всё делать руками.

– А лечебная магия, она не искажается? – уточнил Роланд, оставив остальные вопросы на потом. – Я должен знать, ведь многое может случиться как в дороге, так и просто в повседневной жизни.

– Действует слабее, чем должна, – и, чуть помолчав, Джейд добавила: – Тёмная принимается лучше.

– Это хорошо, ведь моя магия как раз тёмная, – улыбнулся Роланд. – Так лучше? Кажется, я убрал всё.

– Да, гораздо, – принцесса немного помассировала кожу головы и сноровисто заплела простую косу из трёх прядей. – Спасибо, – Роланду досталась искренняя улыбка и тепло в глазах.

– Пожалуйста. Устала? Интересно, кто-нибудь додумался принести тебе одежду для сна?

Плечи Джейд заметно напряглись.

– Должны были. Роланд, ты не собираешься торопиться с подтверждением брака, правильно?

– Да, конечно, – заверил её Роланд, который и сам не знал, как подойти к супруге, и был бы рад отложить эту часть церемонии как можно дальше, но, к несчастью, в ритуале был оговорен максимальный срок – неделя. – Я, собственно, собирался уступить тебе спальню, чтобы ты могла нормально отдохнуть перед поездкой. Моё присутствие, верно, помешает тебе уснуть.

– Да, ты прав, это будет лучшим вариантом, – благодарно улыбнулась Джейд, вставая. – Это был хороший вечер, спасибо тебе за него.

– И тебе спасибо, – Роланд подумал о том, что стоило бы хоть поцеловать супругу на ночь – всего лишь короткое прикосновение губ, – но не стал, не хотел вновь нарушить её спокойствие. – Сладких снов.

– Тихой ночи, – и Джейд ушла в соседнюю комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Роланд, прежде чем самому устраиваться спать, позвал слуг, которые практически бесшумно убрали со стола, а потом запечатал дверь заклинанием: ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то узнал, что они провели эту ночь не рядом. Конечно, никто не ждал от них неземной страсти в первый же вечер, но и вот такого пренебрежения обычаями – тоже.

Дождавшись, пока из-за двери ванной, в которую было два входа – из спальни и из основной части покоев, – перестанет раздаваться негромкий шум, и для верности посидев ещё немного, Роланд тоже привёл себя в порядок и вытянулся на диване. Вот он и женатый человек. На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что на деле он оказался не таким решительным, как Джейд, которая прямо сказала о своих сомнениях, даже призналась в том, что не может иметь детей. Как тяжело это должно было быть для девушки, Роланд и не представлял, а он сам даже не намекнул, что и с его стороны этот брак не сможет быть полноценным. Горько улыбнувшись, принц закрыл глаза: завтра их ждало вежливое прощание с родными Джейд за завтраком и дорога, нужно отдохнуть, а все эти мысли – для них ещё будет время.

Утром Роланд, поднявшись, обратил внимание, что дверь в спальню была чуть приоткрыта – значит, Джейд уже не спит, так что, наспех умывшись, он постучал, решив узнать, как она сегодня:

– Джейд, я могу войти? Нас скоро должны позвать на завтрак.

– Да, можешь, – его супруга, уже переодетая в скромное, видимо, дорожное платье, сидела в кресле и крутила в руках ту самую подаренную им закладку. – Доброе утро, Роланд.

– Доброе утро, Джейд. Она помогла тебе в изучении магии? – спросил он, указывая на предмет: было приятно, что принцесса сохранила подарок.

– Она просто мне помогла, служа напоминанием, что есть кто-то, кому небезразлична моя судьба, – Джейд аккуратно сложила закладку, снова пряча в карман. – И с ней хорошо думается, она тёплая.

– Странно, для носителей светлой силы творение тёмной не должно быть тёплым, скорее, приятно прохладным. Это тоже одна из особенностей твоего взаимодействия с магией?

– Моя магия – это отдельный вопрос, – вздохнула Джейд, вставая. – Давай сейчас не будем об этом, нам нужно настроиться на встречу с родителями.

– Ты будешь скучать по ним? – спросил Роланд.

– По матери – да. Отец… Я уважаю его, понимаю, что он в первую очередь монарх и заботится о государстве, но некоторые его поступки вызывают у меня резкое неприятие, и я не о нашей помолвке. Впрочем, это дело прошлое, изменить всё равно уже ничего нельзя, так что… Нет, по отцу скучать я не буду, – Роланда поразило закаменевшее лицо Джейд, но принцесса быстро взяла себя в руки и бледно улыбнулась: – Прости, наболело.

– Ничего страшного, я тоже не всегда понимаю отца, а вот мой старший брат – напротив. Возможно, всё дело в том, что из нас никто не готовил правителей? Хочу, чтобы ты знала: у меня даже в мыслях не было ограничивать твое общение с семьей. Ты всегда можешь написать им, пригласить в гости, хотя это, скорее, всё же в столицу, или мы сможем приехать сами, – на этих словах принца раздался стук в дверь. – Нам пора на завтрак, позвольте вашу руку, моя леди.

– Сомневаюсь, что этим планам суждено сбыться, – тихо проронила Джейд и вложила пальцы в тёплую ладонь. – Да, последний акт пьесы, – гордо поднятая голова, ни следа грусти или чего-то подобного – истинная принцесса, Роланд даже залюбовался супругой.

Магия на двери рассеялась, пропуская того, кого сегодня прислали за ними – незнакомый Роланду пожилой слуга, но взгляд Джейд потеплел, когда она увидела его.

– Ваши Высочества, – мужчина склонился в поклоне, – вас ждут на завтрак. Всё необходимое для дороги, а также подарки и приданое принцессы уже собрано и погружено. Ваши воины, принц Роланд, тоже полностью готовы к поездке.

– Благодарю, – обронил тот в ответ. Ему казалась несколько неуместной та поспешность, с которой их пытаются отправить прочь: да, они младшие дети, но даже в таком случае правилами предполагается как минимум трехдневное гуляние, и принц думал, что уедут они после полудня. Парень бросил короткий взгляд на супругу. Та спокойно восприняла этот отчёт и, кажется, даже радовалась тому, что скоро покинет дворец, так что Роланд проглотил все вопросы и отмахнулся от недовольства: их ждёт новый дом, и это главное.

– Благодарю за помощь, – Джейд тепло улыбнулась их провожатому, и плечо к плечу с Роландом вошла в одну из малых столовых. Одновременно с ними через другие двери вошла королевская чета.

Завтракали вчетвером, Его Величество обсудил с Роландом последние штрихи заключённого ранее договора, их супруги молчали. Но вот трапеза окончена, и можно уезжать. Формальные прощания, настолько сухие, словно Джейд им чужая, и кортеж покинул дворцовый двор, Роланду пришлось устроиться рядом с супругой в карете, пусть он и не любил находиться в закрытых экипажах. Впрочем, как только они пересекут границу, вполне можно будет отступить от протокола и пересесть на коня, оставив карету в полном распоряжении Джейд, а то и пригласить её с собой.

– Как ты относишься к конным прогулкам? – спросил Роланд у несколько печально смотревшей в окно на остающийся позади родной город супруги.

Джейд встрепенулась.

– Хорошо отношусь, только я не сидела в седле с восьми лет. Впрочем, не думаю, что это такая уж большая проблема, и костюм для конной прогулки найдётся.

– Можно попробовать после того, как пересечем границу, что скажешь? Или лучше не рисковать? Отсутствие практики может сослужить плохую службу. Кстати, почему тебя не сажали в седло так долго?

– Нет-нет, я не выдержу почти неделю сидения в карете, – поморщилась Джейд, – так что у меня будет дополнительный стимул быстро всё вспомнить, к тому же существует лечебная магия. А по поводу отсутствия практики… Отец посчитал, что это недостойное девушки занятие.

– Значит, будешь вспоминать, – улыбнулся Роланд. – У нас есть достаточно спокойная кобыла, нужно будет только найти для тебя седло во время одной из остановок, или ты предпочитаешь обычное?

– Если найду дорожный костюм, то подойдёт и обычное. Вечером покопаюсь в уложенных вещах, – Джейд явно воодушевилась перспективой ехать верхом.

– Не забудь сообщить мне о результатах поиска, – Роланд решил прояснить ещё несколько моментов, раз уж они начали планировать дорогу. – Кстати, на территории вашего королевства мы ночуем в гостиницах, заказывать тебе отдельную комнату?

– Если ты не будешь против, – его супруга отвела взгляд. – Мне всё ещё несколько тяжело осознавать новый статус.

– Был бы против – не предлагал бы, всё в порядке, Джейд. Мне и самому… – Роланд понял, что всё ещё не в силах сказать, даже обтекаемо. – Впрочем, неважно. Я попрошу, чтобы об этом позаботились.

Дальнейший путь проходил в неспешных разговорах: молодые люди продолжали узнавать друг друга, как это было в письмах все годы. Вечером Джейд действительно нашла костюм, вполне подходящий для верховой езды, и было решено после пересечения границы всем ехать на лошадях.

Следующие два дня прошли в том же режиме – ночёвки в гостиницах и едва слышный скрип рессор, когда в разговоре случалась пауза. Роланду не терпелось наконец оставить эту монотонность, вскочить на коня и рвануть вперед, хотя бы недолго – он помнил о том, что Джейд давно не ездила верхом. Утром четвертого дня они получили такую возможность – граница осталась позади. Однако отряд только отъехал и остановился, чтобы принцесса могла переодеться, как за их спинами вспыхнула стена белого пламени, идущая ровно по тому месту, где пролегала граница между двумя государствами. Джейд в карете прервалась на полуслове и метнулась к окну, а Роланд, почувствовав всплеск огромного количества магии, выскочил наружу.

– Что это? – изумлённо выдохнул принц: он не чувствовал угрозы, но знал, что приближаться всё же не стоит. – Джейд, ты в порядке?

– Да, – его супруга, тоже покинувшая карету, была бледна, но спокойна. – Отец всё-таки закрыл границы…

– О чём ты? Что значит «закрыл границы»?

– Идеальный щит на сто лет, их теперь никто не в состоянии пересечь, – горько отозвалась Джейд. – Та война, окончившаяся тринадцать лет назад, слишком сильно повлияла на отца, он хотел, чтобы ничего подобного не повторилось, все эти годы собирал магов, чтобы напитать один древний артефакт. Я тоже в этом участвовала, но тогда ещё не знала, к чему именно готовился отец, к тому же мы все давали магическую клятву, – она прерывисто вздохнула. – Пути назад нет.

– Мне жаль, – Роланд взял её за руку, а потом, решив, что этого недостаточно, притянул ближе, обнимая, – он не должен был так поступать с тобой, лишать возможности вновь увидеться с семьёй.

– Отец не любил меня, как старших, так что для него этот шаг – мелочь, не стоящая внимания, – Джейд вздохнула и неохотно отстранилась. – Нам нужно ехать, не стоит находиться здесь дольше необходимого.

– Ты уверена? – его супруга кивнула. – Тогда иди переодевайся, а я закончу с последними приготовлениями.

Роланд подбадривающе улыбнулся и отошёл в сторону, где, удивлённо глядя на щит, собрались охранники, подозвал к себе наставника и велел ему спешно скакать в столицу: отец должен был знать, что с ними всё в порядке, да и подробности о щите, что сообщила Джейд, тоже были нелишними. Мужчина кивнул и вскочил на коня. Теперь можно было не сомневаться: он будет скакать сутками, чтобы передать сообщение, которое лучше не доверять магии. Оглядев оставшийся отряд, принц выбрал еще двоих, среди которых был и второй его наставник, и приказал отправляться с каретой по обычной дороге, оставшихся пятерых вполне хватало для защиты, особенно здесь, на родной земле.

Джейд тем временем успела переодеться и теперь приторачивала к седлу свои сумки. Брючный костюм удивительно ей шёл, подчёркивая стройность фигуры и ровность ног, Роланд даже замер на пару секунд, любуясь видом супруги со спины: привычная уже коса совершенно не мешала представлять, что перед ним не девушка, а парень – вынужденное воздержание последних месяцев порядком утомило принца.

– Принц Роланд? – голос одного из охранников заставил его отвести взгляд. – Мы можем забирать карету?

– Минуту, – Роланд подошёл к супруге. – Джейд, – окликнул он девушку и не удержался от того, чтобы прикоснуться к её плечу, – тебе нужно что-то еще взять, или можно отправлять карету прочь?

– Нет, всё необходимое при мне, – покачала головой та. – Поможешь?

– Да, конечно, – охотно откликнулся принц и дал отмашку ожидающему ответа охраннику. – Готова?

– Да, – Джейд легко взлетела в седло, опёршись о подставленные руки, и счастливо улыбнулась. – Ну, милая, надеюсь, мы подружимся, – она потрепала лошадь по шее и посмотрела на Роланда. – Вперёд? Только пока не спеша.

Тот кивнул и поспешил тоже сесть в седло, но всё же не тронулся раньше, чем двое охранников оказались впереди.

– Джейд, я хотел предложить тебе немного изменить маршрут, всё равно мы отослали карету, а лошади в неспешном ритме могут пройти и по плохой дороге. Так мы будем дома быстрее, что скажешь?

Джейд закусила губу, что-то прикидывая, потом посмотрела на огненную стену, отделившую от прежней жизни, и решительно кивнула:

– Хорошо.

– Меняем маршрут! – крикнул Роланд ехавшим впереди охранникам. – Сегодня переночуем в лесу возле родника, – парень вновь вернулся к разговору с супругой и заметил, как сильно она сжала поводья. – Ты же знаешь, что править нужно не только ими? – с улыбкой уточнил он. – Мы точно не поторопились с конной прогулкой?

– Знаю, – постаралась улыбнуться в ответ Джейд, – это просто нервы, – подтверждая её слова, лошадь неспешно потрусила вперёд за сопровождающими.

– Отвлечь тебя рассказом? – Роланд уже не старался заверять супругу, что всё будет хорошо, он нашел иной способ успокоить её. – Ты, кстати, изумительно смотришься верхом, – с улыбкой добавил он, понимая, что совершенно не солгал.

– Спасибо, – щёк Джейд коснулся лёгкий румянец. – Рассказом… Ты обещал, что путь будет каким-то необычным, я с удовольствием послушаю.

– Хорошо, тогда начнем с той рощи, где мы будем ночевать… – Роланд начал рассказывать байки, что слышал от старших и детей, с которыми играл в своё время.

За беседой дорога кажется легче и быстрее, пусть они и двигались достаточно медленно, чтобы дать Джейд возможность освоиться в седле. Короткий привал после полудня, и снова в путь.

Роланд опять рассказывал истории, поражаясь себе: он и не догадывался, что знает их столько. Вот Джейд рассмеялась над очередным злоключением несчастного героя, а в следующий миг мир взорвался рёвом пламени и звоном стали. Охранников, что ехали впереди, за секунды превратила в прах магическая ловушка, остальные ввязались в бой, Роланд тоже призвал на помощь магию и выхватил меч, чтобы тут же отразить атаку. Под Джейд упала лошадь, и в первый миг принц испуганно застыл, а потом спешился и бросился к ней, забыв о своей собственной безопасности, его порыв стоил жизни ещё одному из сопровождающих.

Его супруга была в порядке, судя по тому, что она успела вскочить на ноги и выхватить откуда-то из складок костюма метательный нож. Окутанный чёрной дымкой клинок с тихим свистом пронёсся мимо Роланда, принц обернулся и увидел, как упал один из нападавших, подобравшийся к нему слишком близко – нож вошёл точно в сердце. Оружие, напитанное чёрной магией, идеальный бросок – если бы у Роланда был хоть миг, чтобы подумать об этом… Но не теперь, он и так слишком отвлёкся, а это непозволительно в бою, когда от каждого решения зависит жизнь. Роланд был искусным мечником и не последним магом в королевстве, как и его сопровождающие, но те, кто нападал, явно имели иной опыт – набеги, где никого не щадили, где делали всё ради смерти. К тому же у противника было явное численное превосходство, и эта ловушка впереди… Их ждали, вот только с какой целью?

Роланд отправил на тот свет ещё одного нападавшего и огляделся: дело было плохо, его спутники уже были ранены, хоть ещё твёрдо стояли на ногах, и не смогли бы долго отбивать атаки. «Джейд!» – мелькнула мысль, и принц, защищаясь от очередного головореза, постарался найти её взглядом. Супруги не было видно.

Роланд не мог никому позволить причинить ей боль, а значит, осталось последнее средство – он всё же хозяин этой земли, пусть и младший в роду. Принц откинул нападающего в сторону простейшим щитом и, полоснув себя по ладони, спешно зашептал слова канона, призывая на защиту саму суть этого места. Когда из земли выстрелили побеги, хватая врагов и утягивая их во тьму, Роланд сорвался на бег, спеша туда, где, как он чувствовал, была сейчас Джейд.

Девушка нашлась на некотором расстоянии от места схватки, и к тому моменту, как Роланд выскочил на небольшую полянку, всё уже закончилось. Джейд стояла, прислонившись к дереву, и мрачно смотрела на лежавших на земле двоих наёмников – один с таким же ножом в груди, другой – с неестественно вывернутой шеей.

– Джейд, эй, – взволнованно спросил Роланд, подходя к ней, – не ранена? Ты молодец, я успел испугаться, что потерял тебя.

Принц порадовался тому, что супруга выглядит спокойной, а её навыки обращения с оружием и вовсе впечатляли. Идеальная спутница жизни – парень с трудом сдержал неуместную горькую усмешку, – но он всё ещё предпочитает мужчин.

– Нет, я в порядке, им было нужно, чтобы я дошла до этого места своими ногами, – Джейд окинула принца взглядом, убеждаясь, что он цел, и внимательно посмотрела на продолжавшую кровить ладонь. – Что с остальными?

– Больше никого не осталось, – скрывая вину и боль, ответил Роланд. – Нападавшие тоже мертвы, хотя бы об этом не нужно волноваться, – принц посмотрел на убитых и задал самый напрашивающийся вопрос: – Но зачем они увели тебя? Они говорили что-то? Требовали?

– Нет, – Джейд покачала головой, – молча утащили с той поляны и целенаправленно вели сюда, но, похоже, в живых оставлять тоже не планировали. Роланд, какая у тебя направленность магии?

– Тёмное целительство, но некромантией я тоже владею. Хочешь узнать причину нападения у первоисточника?

– Хочу, – тихо, но чётко.

Роланд в очередной раз понял, что его супруга полна загадок, но решил отложить выяснение на потом.

– Кто из них? Я не смогу сейчас поднять обоих.

Джейд указала на того, кто был старше, и принц подошёл ближе к нему. Хорошо, что рука и так разрезана – нужный ритуал, как и большинство в магии смерти, требовал крови. Глубоко вздохнув, Роланд отодвинул в сторону эмоции, скрыл их от самого себя и призвал силу. Наёмник дёргано, как марионетка, поднялся и пустым взглядом посмотрел на заклинателя.

– Что тебе нужно, маг? – проскрипел он.

– Зачем вы напали на нас?

– Нам приказали.

Роланд поморщился: он не любил эту особенность живых трупов – отвечать просто и не всегда так, как ты хочешь услышать.

– Кто?

– Её отец, – существо заторможенно подняло руку, указывая на замершую Джейд.

– Каким был приказ?

– Уничтожить отряд сопровождения, оставив в живых принца Роланда, принцессу убить, оставив от неё только голову недалеко от места нападения, остальное тело уничтожить магией.

– Но зачем? – шокированно выдохнул парень, ответом ему послужил только пустой взгляд. Удерживать поднятого становилось всё сложнее, и Роланд был не уверен, что хочет задавать еще вопросы – хватило того, что он успел узнать. Кроме ещё одного: – Твои люди, рядом есть ещё кто-то, кроме тех, что напал на нас?

– Нет.

– Уходи, – выдохнул принц, отпуская жертву своей магии. – Я не знаю хоть сколько-то правильных слов для такой ситуации, – честно признался Роланд, глядя на смертельно бледную супругу. – Пойдём отсюда, нужно поймать лошадей и найти поклажу, я отправлю вестника отцу, но лучше бы нам не находиться рядом с этим местом. Пошли, – повторил он, протягивая Джейд руку.

Но та медленно сползла спиной по дереву, на которое опиралась всё это время, опускаясь на землю и не реагируя на слова принца.

– Отец… Как же так… – едва слышно, с такой горечью, что пробирала дрожь.

– Джейд, – позвал Роланд, садясь рядом и прижимая супругу к себе, – я рядом. Не знаю, почему он это сделал, но теперь он не сможет причинить тебе вреда – наёмники мертвы, а щит не даст ему покинуть королевство до конца его дней, – он осторожно поцеловал Джейд в макушку, чувствуя, как ту начинает трясти. – Ну же, не молчи.

– Он обещал, что я буду жить спокойно… – непонятно ответила принцесса. – Что смогу быть свободна, если всё сделаю правильно… Я ему верила, как и мама… За что, за эту магию?! – Джейд сжалась в комочек, уткнувшись лицом в колени. – Ненавижу…

– Ты тёмная, так? – осторожно уточнил Роланд, не пытаясь больше обнимать собеседницу, давая ей пространство. Её слова звучали слишком странно и явно требовали пояснения, но принц не хотел сейчас причинять боль расспросами, он вполне мог подождать, пока Джейд будет готова.

– Всё ещё хуже, – принцесса наконец подняла голову. Глаза её были сухими, но лихорадочно блестели, а выражение лица – решительным. – Пойдём отсюда, только с весточкой родным не спеши, новости ещё не закончились, – и Джейд встала, после секундного раздумья воспользовавшись помощью своего спутника.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Роланд: ему не хотелось добавлять супруге ещё неудобств, хотя едва ли это слово подходило к сложившейся ситуации.

До той части дороги, где шёл бой, они дошли довольно быстро, вот только о случившемся на первый взгляд ничего не напоминало – земля забрала и обидчиков, и защитников, оставив лишь несколько капель крови на листьях. Принц свистнул, подзывая свою лошадь, которая бродила неподалеку, а вот коня для Джейд пришлось ловить, да ещё и разбираться с её поклажей, так что быстро выехать им не удалось.

Принцесса всё это время молчала, отрешённо наблюдая за действиями Роланда, а когда тот вопросительно на неё посмотрел, предлагая выдвигаться в путь, покачала головой и, глубоко вздохнув, подошла ближе.

– Мне уже нечего терять, кроме собственной жизни, так что… – Джейд указала на свои серьги. – Поможешь? Они запаяны, сама я не сниму, завязка на мою магию.

– Амулет? – уточнил Роланд и несколько изумлённо добавил: – Подожди, ты сказала «запаяны», но зачем, ради всего святого?!

Но слова и эмоции не помешали парню внимательней осмотреть серьги. Застёжка действительно была плотно подогнана и оплавлена, но, к счастью, работал не ювелир, а маг. Роланд вспомнил свои попытки работать с металлом и осторожно коснулся силы: сейчас нельзя было торопиться, амулет мог непредсказуемо отреагировать на вмешательство. Но всё получилось именно так, как нужно, швензы были расстёгнуты, и Джейд сняла серьги. Тут же волосы принцессы начали стремительно темнеть, черты лица чуть поплыли, меняясь, резче обозначился кадык, и Роланд с изумлением понял, что перед ним стоит не девушка, а парень в женском костюме. Знакомый незнакомец криво улыбнулся и поднял такие же потемневшие глаза:

– Меня зовут Джей. Принцесса Джейд погибла тринадцать лет назад, – голос тоже стал другим.

Наверное, он ждал реакции на своё признание, хоть какой-то, но Роланд был настолько ошарашен, что и слова сказать не мог. Парень снова вздохнул и, посмотрев на серьги на ладони, сжал кулак. Руку охватила знакомая чёрная дымка, и от амулета остался лишь бесформенный комок золота и камней. Сунув ненавистную вещь в карман, Джей сказал:

– Я переоденусь, если ты не против, – и отошёл к своим сумкам.

Роланд же присел у ближайшего дерева и с силой провел ладонями по лицу, словно пытаясь стереть изумление и вязкую пелену непонимания, что мешала мыслить. Когда-то Тревор сказал, что принцесса потеряла старшего брата, но, видимо, всё было иначе – она погибла сама, а другого ребёнка заставили занять её место во благо родной страны. Вот откуда эта странная формулировка во время свадебного ритуала – «младший ребёнок». Первозданная тьма! Как можно было так поступить со своим сыном и потом ещё желать ему смерти?! И что теперь со этим всем делать? Нужна ли Джею его поддержка, ждёт ли он понимания? Был ли он хоть немного похож на ту роль, что играл в угоду отцу? Или он никогда не врал?

Роланд услышал тихие шаги рядом и поднял голову:

– Ты готов? Я не очень хороший собеседник сейчас и совершенно не понимаю, как к тебе подступиться. В общем-то, всё, что я хочу знать… – принц поймал себя на том, что пытается обилием слов отойти от того, что хотел сказать изначально, и прервался, встал и посмотрел в незнакомые глаза напротив. – Наше общение, ты лгал мне в чём-то, кроме того, что было связано с твоей тайной?

– Я не лгал тебе вообще ни в чём с самой первой встречи, даже говоря о своей роли, – покачал головой Джей. – Уходил от прямого ответа, недоговаривал, но не лгал.

– Хорошо, – Роланд перевел дыхание, – хорошо. Ты прости, я понимаю, ты ждёшь моей реакции, но… Дай мне немного времени, ладно? – парень коротко сжал плечо супруга и направился к своей лошади. – Нам нужно спешить, иначе не успеем добраться до родника.

– Конечно, – тихо отозвался Джей, садясь в седло. – И какая тут может быть реакция, кроме неприятия…

– Не говори глупостей, – с укором сказал Роланд. – Думаешь, я просто так столько пытался доказать тебе, что главное уметь понимать друг друга? У каждого есть секреты, Джей, и каждый боится, что его за них будут ненавидеть. Ты выдержишь галоп?

– Теперь – да, я достаточно освоился, да и амулет не будет мешать при лечении, если что.

– Тогда вперёд, если станет тяжело – скажешь.

Больше разговоров не было, всадники неслись по дороге, думая каждый о своём. Роланд, периодически посматривающий на супруга, подмечал, что тот уже не настолько мрачен, скорее, сосредоточен, а Джей смотрел только вперёд, погрузившись в себя.

В какой-то момент Роланд понял, что с трудом сдерживается от нервного смеха. О да, судьба решила исправить сделанное, для него – уж точно, теперь рядом с ним изумительно красивый парень, который плюс ко всему остался ещё и тем, кто столько лет прятался за строчками писем от имени сестры, тот, кого он хотел оберегать с первой встречи. Но что должен чувствовать Джей? Тогда, на поляне, после новости о деяниях отца он сказал, что ему обещали свободу, и в это понятие явно не входит домик в глуши и супруг рядом. Им нужно поговорить начистоту, без масок и увёрток – Джей столько выстрадал, что не заслуживает лжи еще и от него. С кристальной ясностью Роланд понял, что если после разговора парень попросит его отпустить – отпустит. Пусть и будет корить себя за это, волноваться о том, как Джей будет жить, но отпустит, потому что никто не заслуживает такого.

– Придержи, – даже занятый мыслями Роланд всё же не пропустил едва заметную тропку, ведущую к месту их сегодняшней ночёвки. – Будь осторожней, здесь несколько веток весьма низко нависает, – предупредил он, прежде чем направить коня в нужную сторону, и тут же пригнулся к самой гриве, потому что первая ветка была как раз впереди.

Джей послушно притормозил, осторожно пробираясь между деревьями и отводя от лица мелкие ветки. Ещё буквально несколько минут, и они были на месте. Здесь действительно оказалось настолько красиво, как и говорил Роланд, а ещё нашёлся навес, пусть ветви на нём уже почти высохли, но так даже лучше, их можно использовать для растопки.

– Ты справишься с костром? – уточнил Роланд, он как раз закончил заниматься лошадью и скинул седло на землю рядом с почти заросшим кострищем. – Не страшно, если нет, едва ли у тебя был опыт ночёвок на природе, тем более без сопровождения.

– Откуда? – вздохнул Джей. – Из меня растили оранжерейный цветок, и если бы не моё желание быть собой, я бы и с ножом не умел обращаться. Рассказывай, что нужно делать.

– Кстати, здорово с ним управляешься, – отметил Роланд, размышляя, как же поступить. – Знаешь, что? Сними лапник к навеса и собери его возле костровища, можешь ещё поломать помельче, я найду более приличные дрова и разожгу огонь, тебе потом останется только следить, чтобы он не потух.

– Хорошо.

В четыре руки они довольно быстро разобрались с подготовкой места будущего ночлега и приготовлением ужина – Джей схватывал всё на лету, да и готовить, как выяснилось, откуда-то умел, пусть и что-то совсем простое. Вскоре супруги сидели у потрескивающего костра, держа в руках кружки с отваром из лесных трав, и молчали, прокручивая в голове всё случившееся за этот бесконечный день.

– Ты хочешь узнать, что случилось на самом деле? – наконец спросил Джей, понимая, что Роланд вряд ли первым задаст интересующие его вопросы.

– Только если ты сам хочешь рассказать, я не хочу торопить тебя или давить.

– Мне было чуть больше восьми, когда вы с сестрой заключили помолвку, – начал парень свою исповедь. – Джейд из той поездки вернулась весёлая, радовалась узору на ладони и тому, что у неё будет такой красивый и взрослый супруг. А через два месяца произошёл несчастный случай, и сестра сильно пострадала. Светлые целители ничего не смогли сделать, а пока отец согласился послать за тёмными, было уже поздно, Джейд умерла, – Джей помолчал, снова переживая те давние события. – Я не знаю, почему помолвку заключили именно с такой формулировкой – младшие дети, возможно, отец что-то предчувствовал и хотел подстраховаться, но после смерти сестры рисунок на ладони оказался у меня. Когда прошёл первый шок, я закатил истерику, но отец сказал, что мир между нашими государствами слишком важен, и что от меня потребуется сыграть роль принцессы Джейд – до её восемнадцатилетия, он обещал, что к тому времени придумает, как разорвать это соглашение и при этом не нарушить заключённый мирный договор. Я согласился, а что мне оставалось делать? – парень горько усмехнулся. – Официально объявили, что погиб принц Джей, на меня нацепили эти серьги, скрывающие истинный облик, приставили наставницу, хотя хочется сказать – надзирательницу, опутав её магическими клятвами, и началась моя двойная жизнь. Собой-мальчишкой я был только после ужина и ночью – мог носить мужскую одежду, учился владеть ножом, потому что меч слишком тяжёл и твёрд, а у нежной принцессы не должно быть ярко выраженных мускулов и мозолей от рукояти, учился драться и хоть немного, но развивать свой дар, учился жизни без помощи слуг. Отец, понимая, что я могу свихнуться, разрешил моему прежнему наставнику заниматься со мной пару часов по вечерам, это позволяло найти силы с утра надевать платье и старательно изучать этикет применительно к девушке и искусство вышивки. Ещё спасали книги, за все годы я перечитал почти половину королевской библиотеки – от приключенческих романов до медицинских атласов, от истории нашей страны до описания сложных механизмов, – Джей снова замолк, собираясь с мыслями. – А потом был первый бал и встреча с наречённым. Мне было физически тяжело изображать сестру, ведь ты ожидал увидеть юную светлую невесту, а на самом деле ею оказался замкнутый подросток, да ещё и с тёмным даром… Письма стали ещё одним глотком свежего воздуха, ведь в них не было особой необходимости изображать ту, кем я не являлся, и я посмел поверить, что обрёл друга. Хотя кого я обманываю? Я успел влюбиться…

У Роланда, слушающего рассказ со спокойным вниманием, лишь на миг сбилось дыхание после этого признания, но он не спешил показывать неодобрение или, может, даже презрение, которого Джей явно подсознательно ждал.

– Это не странно, ты был одиноким ребёнком, а я был добр к тебе, вот и всё, – вроде бы и не отрицание чувств, но весьма избитое объяснение.

Джей бросил на него короткий взгляд, отпил немного отвара и продолжил:

– В нашу следующую встречу мне было семнадцать. К тому моменту я успел понять, что девушки меня мало интересуют, как, впрочем, и большая часть парней при дворе. И нет, дело не в том, что у меня была психологическая травма с детства, я чётко понимал, что образ Джейд – это роль, которую мне нужно отыграть, не более, просто так бывает, что людей привлекает именно свой пол, а не противоположный, как я выяснил из тех же книг. Это осознание далось мне довольно тяжело, особенно если учесть, что объект воздыханий – мой же наречённый, ждущий, пока вырастет его невеста, а значит, у меня не было ни малейшего шанса на взаимность. Но в роли Джейд я мог хотя бы недолго побыть рядом, почувствовать тепло руки в танце, получить неожиданный, но самый ценный за всю жизнь подарок… Писем было уже мало, но я не имел права просить о большем, – парень тяжело вздохнул. – И вот мне двадцать один, а значит, пришло время запланированной свадьбы. Отец, несмотря на своё обещание, так и не сделал ничего, чтобы разорвать эту помолвку, но сказал, что после того, как я пересеку границу государства, буду свободен в своих решениях и смогу в одностороннем порядке расторгнуть брак – магический откат достался бы только мне как инициатору, – а до этого времени нужно всеми силами избегать близкого контакта, отговариваясь женским недомоганием, благо на консумацию отводится неделя. У меня был план, как осторожно покинуть отряд по пути к столице и затеряться на просторах вашего королевства, но, видимо, отец решил избавиться от всех проблем и забот разом – закрытые границы, погибшая в результате нападения на чужой земле дочь, чтобы скрыть обман, и избавление от неугодного сына с тёмным даром… – Джей говорил всё тише и наконец замолчал, уставившись в огонь.

– А теперь? Ты всё ещё хочешь уйти? – грустно спросил Роланд, подумав, что верно люди говорят: у тех, кто подходит друг другу, чья магия имеет одну тональность, интересы схожие. Его прекрасный супруг влюблён в него, но приносит ли это ему счастье? – Мне важно знать это, за тебя уже достаточно решали, и я не хочу быть одним из таких людей. Ты слишком дорог мне, чтобы так поступать.

– Дорог как кто? – так же тихо уточнил Джей. – Идти мне, по сути, некуда, и ты же понимаешь, что у нас брак, заключённый магией, и осталось всего несколько дней для его подтверждения или расторжения. Я не девушка, и банальную физиологию никто не отменял, если ты позволишь мне всё же остаться рядом, пусть и в качестве фиктивного супруга. Препятствовать устраивать личную жизнь не стану.

– Думаю, теперь пришла моя пора говорить правду, – Роланд невесело улыбнулся. – Ты сказал, так бывает, что людей привлекает свой пол – да, Джей, бывает, и для меня в своё время это тоже было весьма неприятным открытием, особенно если учесть, что впереди ждали свадьба и невеста – солнечный ребёнок, которому я не хотел причинить боль. Я ждал, что придётся объяснять это, просить прощения за свою сущность и искать выход, не думал, что всё окажется проще, для меня, во всяком случае. Я дорожу тобой как другом, всё ещё хочу защитить, как того ребёнка, что когда-то встретил на балу, восхищаюсь твоей решительностью и прямотой, признаю твою красоту и счастлив был бы получить шанс разглядеть настоящего тебя.

Джей молчал, по-прежнему глядя в огонь, только крепче сжал кружку в руках.

– С трудом верю, что мне могло так повезти, – наконец тихо заметил он, всё-таки посмотрев прямо в глаза супруга. – Хотя, возможно, это компенсация от магии за всё пережитое ранее… Я не отказываюсь от своих слов о чувствах к тебе и хотел бы быть рядом, особенно теперь, после твоего признания.

– Говорят, магия не ошибается, особенно та, что связывает судьбы. Вот и посмотрим, правда ли это. День был долгий, – после короткого молчания добавил Роланд, – устраивайся на ночлег, а мне стоит сообщить отцу новости.

– Спасибо, – с явным облегчением улыбнулся Джей. Парень допил остывший отвар, улёгся на набросанные ранее на землю ветки, завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза, а Роланд при неверном свете костра принялся писать письмо отцу. Он не собирался лгать или приукрашивать происходящее, ни к чему, сейчас важней правда, а уж король сам определится с тем, как донести её до подданных. Джей заворочался и зябко поёжился – навес не давал достаточной защиты, а большинство вещей для комфортной ночёвки было навьючено на лошадей охраны и после боя стало совершенно непригодно для использования. Роланд поднялся, подкинул дров в сыпанувший искрами костёр и укрыл спящего своим одеялом – всё равно он ещё и половины случившегося не описал.

Но вот наконец письмо окончено, принц на всякий случай перечитал его, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не упустил, сложил листы и, запечатав, отправил адресату. Теперь можно было ложиться и самому. Парень немного подумал и устроился рядом с супругом – вдвоём теплее, да и просто его тянуло к Джею, теперь Роланд отчётливо это понимал. Тот вздрогнул и вяло попытался отодвинуться, кажется, при этом толком не проснувшись.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептал Роланд. – Спи, так будет теплее.

Знакомый голос оказал успокаивающее действие, и Джей снова затих. Роланд притянул его ближе, поправил одеяла так, чтобы они оба оказались в тёплом коконе, и, осторожно поцеловав спящего супруга в макушку, закрыл глаза. Одновременно с этим над поляной поднялся щит, под завязку накачанный магией смерти – Роланд больше не собирался позволить кому-либо причинить Джею вред.

Ночь прошла тихо, а утром Джей проснулся, понимая, что, во-первых, его крепко обнимают и чужое дыхание ерошит волосы, а во-вторых, ему это нравится, хотя он впервые в сознательном возрасте находится настолько близко к кому-то. Парень улыбнулся своим мыслям – даже осознание, что вчера его жизнь сделала крутой поворот, не подпортило настроения.

Костёр догорел, но утренняя прохлада не могла пробраться под тёплые одеяла, в кольце рук было уютно, и Джей просто лежал, слушая звуки леса и ожидая, пока проснётся Роланд. Вот громко треснула ветка – возможно, какое-то животное подошло слишком близко к их стоянке и в страхе убежало прочь от чёрной магии, и принц проснулся, напрягаясь всем телом, словно готовясь к драке, но прежде чем он вскочил, пришёл успокаивающий отклик от щита, да и тепло лежавшего рядом Джея подсказывало, что ничего страшного не случилось.

– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал Роланд, улыбаясь поднявшему на него глаза супругу, – как спалось?

– Доброе утро. Как ни странно, хорошо, – улыбнулся Джей в ответ. – Встаём?

– Стоило бы, мы и так припозднились, а до вечера нужно много проехать.

– Главное не отбить что-нибудь жизненно важное, – хмыкнул Джей, – а то я порядком отвык от седла за столько лет, – парень помолчал, не делая попытки отстраниться и внимательно смотря на Роланда. – Мы какие-то неправильные супруги, – заметил он, – пусть и заочно знаем друг друга, – чуть сдвинувшись, Джей легко прикоснулся к чужим губам и осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, пользуясь секундной растерянностью принца, не ставшего его удерживать.

– В смысле – неправильные? – справившись с удивлением, переспросил Роланд, глядя на то, как Джей пытается раздуть едва тёплые угли.

– В прямом. Нам брак подтверждать нужно, а я в свои годы даже целоваться не умею, не говоря уже о чём-то большем, – хмыкнул тот. – Братья точно до своих свадеб опыта набирались, сестра с одним из кавалеров после какого-то бала за портьерами обнималась, один я неприкаянный, – тем не менее, Джей говорил легко, без обиды. – О, получилось, – действительно, заплясали язычки пламени, и парень подбросил несколько веток.

– Ты способный, научишься, – заверил его Роланд, – хотя я не уверен, что из меня выйдет хороший учитель, – он неохотно поднялся на ноги: тело ломило из-за вчерашнего боя и быстрой скачки после, но не настолько сильно, чтобы это стало проблемой. – Сильно много не подкидывай, – принц указал на костёр, – ни к чему, – и пошёл в сторону родника, раздумывая над словами супруга. Все дни в дороге он специально не торопился, боялся отпугнуть юную невесту, да и сам пытался настроиться, а ведь теперь ему больше не нужно сторониться Джея, к тому же тот прав – скоро им предстоит оказаться в одной постели.

А Джей улыбнулся, кончиками пальцев прикоснувшись к губам, и занялся завтраком.

Вскоре они были готовы продолжить путь. Скакали не галопом, но достаточно быстро, по дороге любуясь видами и просто наслаждаясь компанией без необходимости изображать того, кем не являешься. На привале снова разговаривали, Роланд поделился, что до нужного места они вполне могут добраться до наступления ночи, а значит, у них будет крыша над головой и все удобства. Обрадовало ли это Джея, или он предпочёл бы ещё побыть на просторе после стольких лет заточения во дворце – неизвестно, парень всего лишь кивнул, показывая, что услышал и понял.

По мере приближения к новому дому и обещанному источнику родственной магии Джей всё чаще улыбался, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и совершенно точно одобряя перспективу жить здесь, а Роланд, подмечающий, как меняется настроение супруга, только радовался, мысленно благодаря сестру, без которой он никогда не нашёл бы это место.

К дому они подъехали вечером – солнце уже почти село, золотя верхушки деревьев, так что оценить постройку у Джея не вышло, но ему хватило тёплого приветливого света в окнах.

– Здесь всего несколько слуг, – заговорил Роланд, помогая уставшему больше него супругу спешиться, – но их хватает, чтобы содержать в порядке дом и сады, – он кивнул подошедшему пожилому мужчине, передавая поводья. – Пойдём. Уезжая, я приказал подготовить тебе отдельную спальню, но теперь в ней нет нужды, верно?

– Да, – устало улыбнулся Джей, – прошлой ночью было вполне удобно, – парень ещё раз окинул взглядом дом и деревья и спросил: – Источник в той стороне, правильно? Здесь так хорошо, тихо и… по-домашнему, что ли, – поделился он впечатлениями.

– Я надеялся, что так и будет, – приобняв супруга за плечи, признался Роланд. – Что попросить на ужин для тебя? Вероника отправила сюда свою кухарку, она настоящая мастерица.

– Я сейчас и простому хлебу буду рад, – негромко рассмеялся тот. – Всё-таки нужно полноценно восстановить навык верховой езды…

– Здесь хватает места для этого, так что тебе достаточно только сказать.

– Считай, уже сказал. Как освоюсь окончательно, покатаемся, хорошо? – похоже, Джей уже не чувствовал неловкости рядом с супругом.

– Конечно, я и сам здесь ещё не до конца осмотрелся, так что нас ждут интересные открытия. Нам сюда, кстати, – Роланд наконец довёл Джея до нужной двери и распахнул её, показывая комнату, – не скажу, что очень шикарно, но вполне уютно.

– О, кровать, наконец-то не твёрдое седло или земля. Всё, я почти счастлив.

– Ванная там, магия позаботится, чтобы у тебя было достаточно горячей воды. И скоро будет ужин. Мне удалось убрать «почти»?

– Спроси через полчаса, – улыбнулся Джей и пошёл приводить себя в порядок.

– Я вернусь через пару минут, нужно кое-что сделать, – добавил Роланд. – Если что-то понадобится – зови.

Парень только кивнул, закрывая за собой дверь.

Чуть позже, отмокая в горячей воде, Джей погрузился в размышления. Предательство, по-другому не скажешь, отца уже не вызывало такую боль в душе, ведь он теперь не один – Роланд оказался не просто другом по переписке, не просто человеком, в которого Джей влюбился и был готов отпустить, понимая, что не в состоянии дать ему то, что он заслуживает, – оказалось, что навязанный супруг разделяет его предпочтения, у них по-прежнему есть общие интересы и возможность стать по-настоящему счастливыми рядом.

– Эй! – стук в дверь застал парня врасплох, и он соскользнул с бортика, окунаясь с головой, но тут же сел, не успев наглотаться воды. – Ты там не уснул? Всё в порядке? Лита скоро принесет ужин, не хочу, чтобы он остыл.

– Всё хорошо, дай мне ещё минут десять, – отозвался Джей, понимая, что вода успела прилично остыть.

– Как скажешь, – Роланд не стал спорить. – Ты нашел всё, что нужно?

– Да, спасибо за заботу.

Роланд улыбнулся и отошел от двери. Сам он уже успел привести себя в порядок в одной из гостевых спален – на самом деле, в той самой, которая предназначалась Джейд – и отдать все необходимые распоряжения. Поддавшись усталости, парень опустился на кровать и прикрыл глаза, не собираясь спать, всего лишь дать им отдых.

Джей вернулся в комнату через обещанные десять минут, наконец-то одетый не в полный дорожный костюм, на ходу заплетая немного влажные волосы.

– Роланд? – тихо позвал он, не желая разбудить, если супруг успел уснуть.

– Ммм? Ты уже здесь, – тот с трудом открыл глаза, но стоило ему только взглянуть на Джея, как сон сразу ушёл. – Здорово выглядишь. Иди ко мне.

Парень, немного смутившись, тем не менее, практически не колеблясь присел рядом.

– Ты что-то говорил про ужин? – неуверенно поинтересовался он.

– Да, скоро, – заверил его Роланд, тоже садясь и осторожно обнимая супруга, давая возможность отодвинуться, если это придётся ему не по вкусу. – Лита не согласилась на что-нибудь быстрое и несложное, так что тебе удастся сразу же оценить её талант. Я могу поцеловать тебя? – бережно касаясь лица Джея, спросил принц.

Тот, чувствуя себя в безопасности в уже немного знакомых руках, мягко улыбнулся и кивнул. Роланд больше не стал сомневаться, но и не торопился, стараясь сделать этот момент особенным для них обоих – первый настоящий поцелуй, сердца у обоих стучали почти в такт и так сильно, что пульс чувствовался на кончиках пальцев. Да, Джей не имел опыта, но быстро понял, как нужно действовать, чтобы прочувствовать каждую секунду этого поцелуя и показать, что он совсем не против происходящего.

– Вот видишь, оказывается, это не так сложно, – сказал Роланд, когда стук в дверь заставил их прерваться. – Порядок?

– Я и не говорил, что будет сложно, – улыбнулся Джей, не спеша разжимать уже свои руки. – Это приятно, и хочется продолжать.

– В любой момент. Нам надо открыть, это, верно, Лита с ужином.

– Надо, – парень неохотно встал.

И всё же Роланд не смог сразу пойти к двери, не смог удержаться от еще одного прикосновения к мягким губам, понимая, что супруг заводит его гораздо больше, чем тот же Тревор, о котором принц в последние дни не вспоминал ни разу. Но всё только к лучшему, и, заглядывая в глаза Джею, он мог легко различить такой же огонь. В дверь снова постучали – видимо, у Литы кончалось терпение, – так что Роланд поспешил открыть и забрать их поздний ужин.

Воздав должное её кулинарным талантам, парни вернулись на прежнее место, только на этот раз они не сидели, а лежали – усталость после целого дня верхом давала о себе знать. Впрочем, продолжать обниматься и узнавать друг друга в касании губ это совершенно не мешало, но сон всё же взял своё, и они уснули, не разжимая тесных объятий.

А утром Роланда разбудил вестник от отца. Осторожно выпутавшись из обнимающих его рук и успокаивающе погладив по спине заворочавшегося Джея, принц открыл конверт. Тон письма ясно говорил: отец в ярости, страшной и убийственной, Роланд в первый миг даже подумал, что это чувство направлено на него или, не дай Тьма, на Джея, но, читая дальше, всё лучше понимал, что это не так. Правитель не мог поверить, что сосед, находясь в своём уме, мог решиться на подобное: преступления против родной крови всегда были самыми тяжкими и карались даже не людскими законами, а самой магией. После града сожалений о судьбе Джея последовала самая важная для Роланда часть письма – отец благословлял их союз и звал в гости, пусть и не сразу, понимая, что супругам нужно время на осознание, да и просто на то, чтобы побыть только вдвоём. Улыбнувшись, парень превратил послание в пепел и вновь устроился рядом с Джеем.

– Что-то случилось? – уточнил тот, не открывая глаз.

– Всё хорошо, отец ответил на моё письмо.

Джей немного напрягся.

– Мне стоит безвылазно сидеть в глуши и не позорить светлый образ младшего сына правителя этой страны?

Роланд посмотрел на него с лёгким укором. Впрочем, разве мог Джей ждать чего-то иного?

– Нас приглашают в гости, когда ты достаточно освоишься. А Вероника чуть не сорвалась с места знакомиться прямо в ночь, но отец её отговорил.

Парень облегчённо выдохнул и уткнулся в плечо супруга.

– Прости. Я ещё не осознал, что могу получить поддержку не только от тебя.

– На все нужно время, я понимаю.

– Спасибо, – искренняя улыбка, осветившая лицо Джея, была для Роланда лучшей наградой, не говоря уже о несколько неуверенном сначала, но нежном поцелуе. С каждым новым прикосновением Роланд понимал, что ему мало вот такой неспешной ласки, хотелось притянуть парня ещё ближе, ласкать его, избавить от одежды, за которой тот прятался даже во сне, но он обещал не торопиться.

– Думаю, нас уже ждут на завтрак, – с трудом отстранившись, сказал Роланд, – нужно вставать.

– Хорошо, – Джей неохотно встал и ушёл в ванную, оставив супруга смотреть ему вслед, любуясь и предвкушая.

– Роланд, прогуляемся до источника? – уже за завтраком попросил парень.

– Как раз хотел предложить, – улыбнулся тот. – А ещё пройдёмся по садам, недалеко, просто посмотрим, что здесь растёт.

Джей кивнул и уточнил:

– Мне бы ещё с одеждой что-нибудь решить, в поклаже был только необходимый минимум, а в платья я влезать больше не собираюсь.

– Боюсь, для этого придётся ехать в столицу, – после недолгого размышления сказал Роланд. – Мне стоило подумать об этом.

– И когда бы ты успел? – недоумённо посмотрел на него парень. – Я только третий день как перестал девушку изображать.

– Стоило черкнуть ещё пару строк Веронике, когда отправлял послание отцу. Кстати, действительно, сестра нам и поможет, главное, чтобы ты определился с тем, что хочешь, а об остальном она позаботится.

– Мне не нужно ничего особенного, простая одежда на смену и что-нибудь поприличнее, когда поедем в гости к твоим родным, – Джей пожал плечами. – Напишешь сегодня?

– Напишу. Кстати, ты вполне можешь добавить и ещё что-то от себя.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Джей и продолжил завтрак.

После они действительно написали Веронике, Роланд – с просьбой помочь, а Джей – с приветствием и благодарностью за найденное ею жилище, и всё-таки пошли к месту, где располагался источник родной для них обоих магии.

Место было красивым, пусть буйная зелень и смотрелась несколько неестественно среди упорядоченных фруктовых садов, а за ней обнаружились несколько крупных соединённых гранями непроглядно-чёрных камней, лежавших на земле и явственно ощущавшихся чем-то вроде тёплого очага для обоих парней. Джей благоговейно прикоснулся к верхнему и замер, прислушиваясь к себе. Роланд молча ждал, понимая, что супругу это просто необходимо – как он успел понять, в своей прежней жизни парень не имел возможности контактировать с чем-то подобным.

Наконец Джей обернулся к нему и сказал:

– Я не мог полноценно развивать дар, но это место, оно совершенно особенное, так что, думаю, у меня всё получится, – не дожидаясь вопросов, парень достал из кармана тот небольшой комок золота и камней, в который превратил серьги-артефакт, и сосредоточился. Его ладонь скрыло облако мрака, а когда тьма рассеялась, в руке Джея оказалось простое кольцо с абстрактным геометрическим узором, причём золото стало белым, и отдельно камни, которые парень положил на друзу на земле, буквально впитавшую подношение. – Это тебе, оно защитит от одного любого направленного в твою сторону заклинания, – тихо сказал Джей, протягивая своё творение супругу.

– У тебя талант, – благодарно сказал Роланд: он был польщён подарком. – Спасибо, оно очень красивое. Наденешь?

Джей кивнул, и кольцо заняло своё место на том же пальце, что и у него самого. Размер, на удивление, оказался нужным. Роланд тут же обнял супруга и не дал ему отнять руку, переплетая их пальцы, тот не возражал, прижавшись ближе.

– Спасибо тебе за всё. Теперь я верю, что мы сможем быть счастливы.

– Я тоже. Мы заслуживаем счастья, особенно ты.

Джей поднял голову и улыбнулся в ответ, Роланд в очередной раз залюбовался тёмными глазами без грусти и того почти затравленного выражения, которое видел у парня в образе Джейд, и прикоснулся к его губам. Поцелуй затянулся, обоим хотелось выразить свою нежность и желание быть рядом, и совершенно невозможно было оторваться, да и не было необходимости – они есть друг у друга, это чувство взаимно, а значит, можно наслаждаться им столько, сколько захочется.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо сказал Джей, глядя в горящие глаза напротив, когда они всё же смогли оторваться друг от друга, понимая, что стоят так уже довольно долго.

Роланд улыбнулся, по-новому вслушиваясь в эти слова, давая себе прочувствовать их – лишь для того, чтобы понять: то тепло, что всегда было в его отношении к невесте, желание защитить её, легко перешедшее на Джея, и то, с какой лёгкостью он теряется в поцелуях, как взгляда не может отвести от супруга – по сути, то же самое.

– Как и я тебя.

Они ещё погуляли по садам, не чувствуя усталости из-за близости источника и неспешно разговаривая, и вернулись домой к добродушному ворчанию Литы, что мальчики, наверное, совсем голодные, полдня отсутствовали.

Поздний обед прошел в тишине, важнее были улыбки и взгляды – нежные и ласковые, любящие и предвкушающие, немного озорные и одобряющие. После супруги ушли в свою комнату, устроившись рядом и снова целуясь, с каждой минутой понимая, что время неспешного узнавания прошло, обоим хочется не только обнять, но и увидеть любимого без преград, коснуться обнажённой кожи, наконец почувствовать и узнать, каково это – любить по-настоящему.

Роланд, по-прежнему не желая напугать или навредить, осторожно, касаниями-намёками уточнил, не будет ли супруг против более откровенной ласки, и, получив такое же молчаливое разрешение, начал не спеша освобождать Джея из плена одежды, выцеловывая узоры на каждом новом открытом участке тела, шалея и заводясь от реакции парня на свои действия. Он ждал смущения, но Джей только с готовностью подставлялся под ласку, а в его глазах горели такая любовь и готовность, что у Роланда дыхание перехватывало, и намерение не торопиться осталось в прошлом, уступая этому взгляду. У них ещё будет время на долгое изучение друг друга, на узнавание самых чувствительных мест, на то, чтобы понять, как доставить максимум приятных ощущений, сейчас важнее было наконец-то почувствовать этот жар, это желание быть рядом, запомнить всё-всё, чтобы вернуть сторицей. И даже магия была готова в этом помочь, связывая не только тела, но и саму суть, до яркой искры души.

Узоры на руках на миг стали ярче, подтверждая, что брак закреплён, и парни расслабленно вытянулись рядом, по-прежнему не размыкая объятий, всё ещё переживая волну наслаждения, прошедшую по телам, и любуясь друг другом.

– У меня такое ощущение, что ты всегда был рядом, – наконец тихо сказал Роланд.

– Конечно, был, – улыбнулся Джей, – в письмах и несбыточных, как мне тогда казалось, мечтах.

– Нет, не так, – покачал головой Роланд, прижимая его ладонь к груди, – наверное, ты уже давно занял место здесь.

– Спасибо Тьме, не оставившей нас, – парень чуть повернул кисть, переплетая их пальцы. – Я уже не жалею ни о чём, произошедшем со мной, ведь иначе мы могли бы никогда не встретиться.

– А я жалею, – возразил Роланд, – но постараюсь забыть об этом, чтобы мы могли быть счастливы.

– Не нужно тянуть этот груз, всё уже прошло, – Джей светло улыбнулся и снова его поцеловал. – Лучше подумай о том, как быстрее наверстать всё, что я упустил. В обучении использования дара, например, мне понравилось создавать что-то новое и видеть твою реакцию. Ну и всё остальное… – на этот раз улыбка была скорее лукавой, как и прищур глаз.

– Насчёт остального, я готов начать просвещать тебя хоть сейчас, – рассмеялся Роланд и добавил уже серьёзнее: – Я попрошу отца прислать моих наставников, так что ты обязательно наверстаешь всё, что захочешь.

– Хорошо. А прямо сейчас я хочу просто наслаждаться моментом, – Джей чуть поменял позу, устраиваясь поудобнее и слушая ровный стук сердца, бьющегося в унисон с его собственным – ту сладкую музыку, которой он готов был внимать вечно.

Есть тьма, которая ведёт к свету, есть боль, которую необходимо пережить, чтобы вдохнуть свежий ветер свободы, есть одиночество, которое обязательно закончится счастьем. И для всех истёрзанных душ есть любовь.


End file.
